Star
by angharad xoxo
Summary: Jools and the Marauders in Hogwarts 6th year onwards. T for possible swearing. Follows the lives of the Marauders, SB/OC slight JP/LE, RL/OC, FL/AP Next chapter now up obviously, give it a try and tell us what you think, pretty please ;D xoxo
1. Leaving

I looked in the mirror.

I had three tops on my bed and I was holding them up alternating to see which would look best on me for the first day back. So far I think I'm going to go wear the long grey t shirt my mum bought me this summer which says 'Looking for Mr. Perfect'. I also have on some dark blue skinny jeans and my violet Chuck Taylor All Stars. I have to say I LOVE these shoes best for sneaking and therefore best for _pranking. _They look awsum as well, but that's just an added bonus. Me and my friends the Marauders love pranking which is why I don't randomly walk around with heels on like I want to sometimes. There are five of us Marauders, but I'm the only girl one which means I'm the best and I strive to make sure everyone knows it! It also means I'm the most special but if I said that to the guys they'd probably say 'Yeah, in the head'. James Potter is my best mate, friends forever and all that fluff, he's messy, effortlessly smart and uncontrollably thick-headed sometimes. He's also completely in love with Lily Evans, which can be a right nightmare quite often either we all have to listen to him rant on and on about all her qualities or having to listen to her yell his balls off because he asked her out again or complimented her or some other pointless reason. Sirius is exactly the same thing, but luckily they usually take it in turns to be smart and thick-headed. Although he isn't infatuated with Lily he prefers to just go for chat up and snog everything in a skirt, seriously I think there's probably erm... three girls who don't fancy him not including me, and about fifty girls he hasn't gone out with only for the reason that we're seventh years now and him with first years is extremely disturbing. He's also strangely obsessed with his hair and loves pouting when he thinks something's unfair, me and my (non-marauder) friend Lily secretly think he might be a girl.

I pause to check my reflection in the mirror, what should I do with my hair? Put it up or leave it down? I leave it down and turn my hair straightners on waiting for them heat up before I straighten my hair.

Remus is another of us Marauders, he's the sensible one but he can be a bit wacky as well so it's not saying much. He is the Gryffindor prefect so therefore has to be a little bit responsible. He is also a werewolf, we don't care. We had know Remmy for a year and a half before we realised in the middle of second year, so we knew that he was a good guy and an awsum friend, so why should his furry little problem bother us? Unfortunately we have to keep it a secret because a lot of people would think differently. Remmy has sandy coloured hair and hazel eyes. He also has a lot of scars, although you can't see most of them, he has a really nasty one on his back, and one semi-nasty on his left cheek. He's very shy so a lot of girls don't fancy him like they fancy James and Sirius, but I don't think he's very comfortable telling girls about his furry little problem and he doesn't want to keep it a secret from them. Frank is the last of us Marauders; he's very loyal and infatuated with his girlfriend Alice Prewett. He's quite tall and gangly. He's smart, not as smart as Remus, but just behind him. I think he's about half way between James and Remus, he likes to have a laugh and write notes to the rest of us, but he will write the actual class notes as well as doing homework on time. He started going out with Alice lat winter (our fifth year) and they're still going strong as far as I know which is good, anyone who's seen them knows that they're perfect for each other.

Then there's me, Julia Amelia Porter. But if you call me that, I'll kill you with an evil grin on my face and a cackle on my lips. I mean seriously, why would my parents feel the need to call me Julia Amelia? But in order to save a few lives, I told everyone back in first year to call me Jools. Of course that hasn't stopped the guys calling me a dozen of other stuff. Really annoying. I mean they like to call me Star, 'coz they think I'll become famous because of art, which I'll admit is pretty good. I'm about 5'6; I weigh a normal amount (I hope). I naturally have waist length hair dark violet hair and dark navy eyes. Most people don't know that this is what I actually look like, they just assume that I dye my hair or something. Typical really. I have clear skin usually which is good, its cream like Lily's but unlike Lily with her red hair mine can get nicely tanned if I spend enough time in the sun. I can be fairly smart but I hate studying, if I just randomly picked up a book about Transfiguration, I'd be more likely to read it than had it been assigned. I'm also a severe procrastinator and not a morning person, which makes it quite natural that I should do my homework very late in the night. I don't fancy any guy in particular, I don't really fancy guys that much except when thinking of their fitness/hottness, I've been with my share of guys though none that serious. I've only had maybe two or three boyfriends, so Lily always knows when I really like a guy, because he lasts more than a month. Anyways, I like pranks, a laugh, flying and a whole bunch of other stuff. Oh I forgot to mention, I'm also a really good artist, I love art the brush just feels like an extension to my hand, it's almost as good as having a wand in my hand.

I've just finished straightening my hair so I've moved on finishing my packing, because today I'm going back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for my sixth year of magical education. Before I got my Hogwarts letter in first year I just figured that magic was fictional, because I'm a muggleborn. I finished my packing double checking I had my wand in my hoodie. I dragged my trunk downstairs.

"Mum, I'm ready!" I called out.

"Oh, baby I can't believe you're going already." My Mum smiled sadly almost on the verge of tears.

"Mum, don't get all embarrassing again," I complained.

"What do you mean again?" My Mum said with a voice stern enough to be mistaken for Professor McG's back at school.

"Mum every year you get all upset, I barely make it onto the train you hug me so much." I explained.

"No I don't do that"

"Of course not Mum."

"Did your Dad phone you to say goodbye?"

"Nope, but you know what he's like I'll just send him a letter tomorrow or something 'sides I said bye to him at dinner last night."

"Yeah well his only child-"

"Hey what am I?" my eighteen year old brother Steven asked.

"Someone who only comes round to wash his filthy clothes before going back to Uni." I say to Steven smiling.

"Ha ha"

"-is going off to school all the way up in Scotland for a year and he doesn't even have the 'time' to phone you to say goodbye and-" My mum continued.

"Mum if you don't finish this rant now we're never going to make the train. Have you got your keys?"

"Yes, yes I've got them. Have you got your trunk?"

"Yes, I think it's doubled in weight since last year though. Have you got your handbag?"

"Yes, well it's probably because you insisted on packing about seven pairs of shoes this year as well as a ton of books. Have you packed a coat and some jumpers or long sleeved tops?"

"Yes, I probably won't wear them but I've packed them, come on let's go we'll be late." I finally managed to drag my Mum to the car which is in the car park of the hotel we've been staying in for the weekend. The ride barely takes five minutes but its less effort than taking the underground and we're already getting late. We get to Kings Cross and park the car while I try to make sure that the last memory I have of my Mum before school starts _isn't _her complaining about how much it costs to park for an hour. I pause outside of the entrance to platform 9 and ¾ .

"Are you coming to the platform or staying here?"

"I think we'll say bye out here if that's ok with you?" she answered.

"Yeah sure," I turn to Steven and give him a hug.

"So bro, another year, you'll write to me right? Tell me if Dad gets another divorce?" I said jokingly.

"Sure, no problem and you tell me if you get a boyfriend".

"Not a chance."

"Didn't think so. Have a good year squirt."

"Yeah you too, but don't call me squirt!"

"Sure thing midget" I scowled and then cracked up, this is something we do every year. I turn to my Mum giving her a hug and a peck on the cheek.

"Be good now, I don't want any more letters from the school unless they're good things okay?" Mum said.

"I'll try but I can't guarantee it, I'll write to you tomorrow, about how my classes went ok?"

"Of course I will, we've done this five years already."

"Sure, I'll write every couple of weeks."

"Make sure you do." I laugh and glance up at the clock quarter to eleven, "Okay Mum I really need to go now."

"Bye sweetie." She hugs me once again and I pull my trolley through the wall and onto platform 9 and ¾. I glanced around but couldn't see any of my friends so I proceeded to avoid teary mothers hugging their children to get to the gleaming red train. I got to a door and was just struggling to lift it up when two of my bestest friends walk up either side of me and take a handle of my trunk each.

"Blimey Jools," Sirius complained "What have you got in here?"

"..."

"I'm serious Jools what's in this thing?"

"We all know you're Sirius, you remind us constantly"

"Ha ha."

"Well, I think there are some shoes, some art stuff, some shoes and clothes, some books and did I say some shoes?" She laughed at the expression on Sirius' face.

"Oh for god's sake stop complaining, _Wingardium Leviosa_" Jools flicked her wand and the trunk rose in the air, the boys pushed it toward the train where it continued to hover several inches above the ground as Jools walked onto the train. "That wasn't too hard was it?" she asked them smirking.

"Why couldn't you just do that before?" James asked exasperated.

"I wanted to see if there were any knights in shining armour willing to help." The boys grinned, Sirius' grin was suggestive "Instead I just got you two, I had to charm it." Sirius scowled.

"That's just mean." He whined.

"Well come on then" She started walking down the corridor with her wand raised. "Which compartment?"

"Usual one." James replied. They walked to their compartment in the middle of the train and setted down for the long ride.


	2. The train

**It with is deep regret that I inform you, JKRowling owns Harry Potter and the Marauders (Break down sobbing)**

_They walked to their compartment in the middle of the train and settled down for the long ride._

"Hey Prongs, where's Moony and Chin?" I asked – Moony being Remus and Chin being Frank- it's unusual that they're not here yet, Moony has made it his goal in life to always be early.

"Chin's already gone to find Alice and Moony is late." James told me.

"Late? How come?" I asked him.

"Full moon was two days ago." Oh. Obviously, god normally I'd remember something like this but I must have forgotten it in the excitement of coming back.

"Merlin, I need to improve my memory." The guys chuckled at me and I scowled back at them. "Now you're just being mean."

"Jools, you said it not us." Sirius pointed out, grinning.

"Yeah but you laughed." Sirius just winked at me and laughed again. I grinned evilly and elbowed him in the ribs, I laughed as I saw him wince and groan in pain.

"Ha ha loser!" I said. Sirius gasped dramatically

"I am no loser, take that back I am the awsumest person on this train!"

"Of course Paddy whatever you say!" James chuckled. "Hey Jools, you seen Evans?" he asked me eagerly.

"Eager much Prongs?" I said raising my eyebrow, "Nope" my lips popped on the 'p'.

"You sure?"

"Why bother asking if you aren't going to believe me?" I teased him.

"Well… ha! You said yourself you have a bad memory and are always forgetting stuff." He replied gleefully. Damn he got me there.

"No I am 100 percent sure that I have NOT seen her." James looked at me dejectedly.

"Oh, cheer up you twat, you're going to have all year to bug her." Unfortunately he actually cheered up at this statement. We were interrupted by the door sliding open, seeing who was there I jumped up and gave him a big hug.

"Moony! Running late are we?" I said teasingly, "Or maybe you met a pretty girl you wanted to flirt with" I grinned at him and saw Padfoot raise his eyebrows in what was _supposed _to be a suggestive manner. It failed. I just laughed at him. Remus blushed lightly. "Ooooooooooooooh who is it Moony, come on you can tell us" I pleaded I saw Sirius looking ready to tease him, still trying to raise his eyebrows. "Well, you can tell me at least."

"Nope, there's no one." Remus said to me.

"Sure sure." I said disbelieving.

"So how are you feeling?" I noticed how tired and gaunt he looked.

"Euch, not too bad but I bashed my shoulder pretty hard, it aches a bit." I moved my arm from where it was resting on his shoulder. "Don't worry about it Jools, it was the other shoulder"

"Okay" I said frowning "But come sit down now." I nudged him over to where James was sitting.

"So, how was your summer Remmie?" I asked him.

"Oh the usual, the full moons were quite bad though. I missed you guys. I wasn't allowed to explore."

"Don't worry Rem, in less than a month we'll be out exploring again." Okay, so I know what you're thinking, a werewolf exploring with people, NOT a good idea. Well we all love Remus so much, last year we finally managed to help him. The one thing no one knows about the Marauders is that we're animagi. Apart from Remus of course, but animals aren't able to get infected by werewolves so it's perfect, and a lot of the time he's actually calmer with us around. Anyway so Remus is the werewolf - Moony. James is a very pale stag - Prongs. Sirius is a big black dog like the grim – Padfoot. Frank is a capuchin monkey – Chin. And I'm a snow leopard – Claws. They guys also call me Star because of my art. Anyway since Christmas last year me and the guys have managed to spend the night with Remus every full moon, we like to explore Hogsmeade and the Forbidden forest. It's fun, except for the bad nights when Remus just feels like ripping us to shreds.

"Jools."

"Jools!"

"JOOLS!" I jump and see a hand in front of my eyes. I let out a small shriek. The hand quickly moves and I can finally see. It was Sirius' hand. Typical. I shoved him. "What was that for stupid?"

They guys looked at me like I was crazy. "Er, you were blanking out and staring into space we were trying to get your attention. It's not my fault you freaked" Sirius protested. I narrow my eyes at him and he shrinks back. Ha! Coward.

"So Padfoot, who's flavour of the week?"

"Cindy Thomas, she's a Hufflepuff 7th year."

"Just another ditzy blonde." I scoffed.

"Just how I like them" Sirius grinned.

"So what are we doing now, because I'm getting bored."

"How about hexing Snivellus?" James suggested.

"You know I'd love to, but I promised Lily last year. I'm not going to take part in any Snape bashing unless he deserves it, and we haven't seen him yet today, so there's no excuse." James and Sirius looked unimaginative over something to do and Remus was reading a book on Transfiguration. "Fine, you're boring. I'm leaving, see you later."

"Where are you going?" James asked me. No way will I be telling him I'm off to find Lily, hmm what excuse could I use?

"It's a secret" I told him.

"So..."

"I'm not telling you, that's what secret means."

"But Claws where are you-" I slammed the door as I left the compartment. I thought I knew which compartment Lily would be in so I set of to the end of the train. I was stopped by Colby Thomas a 6th year Hufflepuff several compartments from the end.

"Hey Jools, how was our summer?" he asked flirtingly.

"Wasn't too bad I spent a lot of time by the pool." I answered nonchalantly I thought I knew where this was going. "How was yours?"

"It was great spent a lot of time playing quidditch, and yeah you look like you've been at the pool." He grinned.

"Oh really?" I raised my eyebrow. "Anyway I have to go, stuff to do, see you later." I waved casually as I walked off before he could get a chance to reply. I walked to the compartment door and saw my tall red-headed friend reading a book but glancing up to talk to Alice, another sixth year Gryffindor. I walked into the room.

"Knock knock" I said cheerfully and grinned at the girls.

"Jools!" Lily and Alice shrieked jumping up to give me a hug.

"Guys...can't...breathe..." I said with the remaining oxygen in my lungs.

"Oh, sorry," Lily and Alice said embarrassed. I laughed them and they started laughing too. I heard someone clearing their throat in the corner of the compartment.

"What no hug for me?" A masculine voice said.

"Of course not Seth, why would I give you a hug?" I asked my friend Seth laughing.

He stood up and gave me a hug. "How was your summer Seth?" I asked him sitting sideways next to him with my feet resting on his legs.

"It was good, I met this real nice girl," He said grinning.

"Oh yeah? Who is she?" I asked him teasingly.

"Ah, now that my friend, is a secret." He whispered in my ear.

"That's mean, please tell me" I pleaded in his ear, "But this is fun, don't tell them what we're talking about 'kay? That way they'll get really paranoid."

"Hehehe no problem Jools." Then out loud he said. "Oooh Jools that is so mean, but so true!" I laughed loudly.

"I know isn't it?" Alice and Lily exchanged a look and I laugh even harder at the confusion on their faces. "Seth, help me! I can't breathe again!" I was gasping on the floor, tears in my eyes from laughing so hard. I'm pulled up by two hands shoved under my armpits. Seth lifted me onto the seats and I finally manage to lessen my laugh to a chuckle. A take a few deep breaths until I'm calm. I look around and say "So when is the food trolley meant to be coming?"

Lily and Alice look at me as I keep my straight face. "What?"

"You're really weird you know that right?" Lily said to me. Me? Weird, of course not. I'm just a touch random. Okay make that very random.

"Me, weird?" I contested.

"Uh huh."

"So Al," I said to my other dorm mate. "What have you been up to this summer, you see a certain guy?"

Alice blushed. "Maybe."

"Aww, so when are you going out?"

"Last Saturday." She mumbled.

"What's that?" I say loudly "Our little Alikins has snagged herself the man of her dreams, and didn't even tell me!" I mock gasped in shock. "Seth catch me I think I'm going to faint!" I slumped backwards. Seth put his arms up and we laughed at the guilty look on Alice's face.

"Oh shut up Jools." Alice said jokingly to me. I gasped again and held my hands to my cheek.

"Alice Prewett such language!" I said in my best impersonation of McGonagall, which unfortunately is very bad. They all laughed at me, but I got my revenge when I saw Frank Longbottom standing outside the door ready to come in. "Now Ali-pali tell me aaaaall the gossip about that date of yours."

"Fine" she said and I stifled a laugh as Alice ignored Lily's head shaking. "He was really sweet, and then just before he left Diagon Alley he kissed me, and then he snogged me and it was amazing and his body is bloody brilli-"

"Hi Alice" Chin said to Alice. Alice was so shocked that she had turned as red as a beetroot. Ha! Serves her right for not telling me. I laughed at her face.

"Well I've had my laugh, and now I'm back off to the guys' compartment, see ya later you staying here Chin?" I asked grinning because I already knew the answer.

"Um, nah I think I'll stay here for a little bit." He blushed lightly and I smirked at them.

"I'll leave you here then" I waved bye and as I walked through the door I turned around and said to Alice "Don't do anything I wouldn't do" Alice and Frank both blushed wildly and I winked Alice before walking back to the Marauder compartment.

"Hey Jools!" Remus said. "You seen Frank yet?" He asked me I grinned at him "Jools what did you do?" I raised my eyebrows, the picture of innocence.

"What me?"

"Yes, you."

"Call it pay-back" I grinned again.

"Wait Jools, you didn't give a Slytherin pay-back without me there did you?" Sirius asked genuinely worried. I giggled. "Nope, Alice."

"Wait Jools, what did Alice do to you?" James asked confused.

"She didn't tell me that she and Chin went on a date last Saturday!" I complained. The look of shock on their faces tells me enough. "Wait you didn't know either?" they shook their heads, Sirius was pouting.

"This calls for revenge!" Sirius declared gleefully.

"Sounds good to-" James interrupted himself "Wait does that mean you've seen Lily! Where is she? Did she mention me? Why didn't you tell ME!" I caught his breath.

"Prongs stop hyperventilating! I will not be telling you where she is, you have all year to chase after her, which by the way we need to discuss, I can't remember whether she mentioned you but I'm pretty sure she didn't in a positive way, I didn't tell you because I knew you would act like this!"

"Oh."

"Yeah. Now if you'll excuse me Prongs I'm going to get my supplies out." I moved to reach for my bag which I put my art stuff in, in case I decide to draw.

"Pranking or art?" Sirius asked excitedly, obviously hoping for the first option.

"Art, I feel like drawing." He sighed disappointed. "But we can brainstorm on pranks at the same time." He smiled happily. I looked at the drawing pad in my hands and I leant against the wall of the compartment facing the windows outside. I decide to draw what was around me, which meant I got to draw the view passing outside as well as James, Sirius and Remus which was always interesting. I sketched the shape of the compartment with a grey pencil, I sketched Remus leaning against the window falling asleep with a book in his hand. Then I felt a sickening lurch in my belly and my head started spinning like crazy.

"James! Sirius!" I yelled feeling like I was going to faint. I felt a pair of strong hand hold onto my upper arms and lean me gently back against the wall. Everything went black.

Hey guys, thanks for the review, any ideas for a better nickname for Frank are welcome, I couldn't think of anything other than Chin. Keep reviewing, all will be revealed next chapter ;D keep reviewing,

Angharad xoxo.


	3. The drawing

**JKRowling is the awsum one who thought Harry Potter up**

_I felt a pair of strong hands hold onto my upper arms and lean me gently back against the wall. Everything went black._

A./N. This first part is Sirius' point of view then it will probably go back to Jools for the rest.

I watched as my violet haired friend clutched at her head, sounding worried as she half-yelled "James! Sirius!" I reached forward to grab her arms after seeing the way she was leaning forward. I lent her back against the wall. She closed her eyes and sighed seeming peaceful, before her eyes opened wide in an instant. I stared at her in shock her usually navy eyes have clouded over to a pale silvery shimmery sort of colour. She seemed almost zombified her actions were that of a sleepwalker.

"Jools!" I called to her and i clicked my fingers in front of her eyes.

"Prongs! Nothing' happening it's like a trance!" I hold my finger up in front of her eyes and deliberately slowly move it front of her. Her eyes didn't follow it. Now I was seriously freaked out trying to work out what had happened. She leant forward smoothly and flipped her art book to a new sheet. She grabbed a pencil and started to draw. Her drawing was like nothing I'd ever seen before. She sketched quickly, her hand gliding across the page making a mixture of quick and long strokes.

"Prongs what should we do?" I ask slightly fearful.

"I have no clue." He told me with the same tone. I glance around the compartment and see that Moony's still asleep.

"Moony. Remus! You need to wake up. Something's happening to Jools!" His eyes snap open.

"What happened to her?" concern filled his voice.

"I don't know look at how she's acting!" Remus looked at her staring as she drew lines on the paper.

"We have to know what she's drawing." He tells me and Prongs. "That should tell us what's wrong and or what happened." I could tell he was thinking of something else but I wasn't sure what it was yet. I leant forward to put my arm on her shoulders hoping to soothe her, but her head shot up and she stared at me through her unseeing eyes. SMACK! I fell a stinging on my cheek. She slapped me! She actually slapped me, and I didn't do anything this time. I look at Prongs and Moony and they look as shocked as me. What's happening to her? She waited but a second before going back to her drawing. A shape was forming on the large pad of paper. It was familiar, but not at the same time. I looked up at Prongs to see what he was thinking of this thing. Then I saw it. It was him. I looked back at the drawing, there was a fairly tall figure with black hair sticking out at all angles. He looked calm in the forest he was drawn in. There were other dark figures standing on the side line and a lone arm extended holding a wand. I swallowed thickly, the wand had lit up for a spell and a green light was emerging from it. I recognised the colour, the Avada Kedavra. But if that was Prongs, then it meant he was being murdered.

Claws was still drawing silently, focused. She continued to add details. Silvery masks on the dark figures. Dark curly hair to one woman. Features on the few figures without masks. A large hunched figure in the corner of the picture, rope tying him to a tree. A bushy beard and hair style to the hunched figure. She adds more detail to the Prongs look-a-like. He couldn't be Prongs, because the look-a-like had vivid green eyes which I remembered from somewhere. And a scar. She drew a blood-red scar in the shape of a lightning bolt slightly off centre on his forehead. She put the pencil down, and leant back as if all the energy had been drained from her. I hesitantly leaned forward, tapping her on the shoulder, hoping she was okay and that I wouldn't get a slap like last time.

"Jools?" I asked hesitantly. "Claws? Wake up." Her eyes snapped open once again but the cloudy haze had left her eyes, which had returned to a deep navy blue colour. Thank God.

Jools POV.

My head cleared up as if I had just gotten it out of a freezing cold swimming pool. I was slumped against the compartment wall. I was scared because I had no clue what just happened. I felt as if something dramatic had happened, as if me blacking out was important to the fate of the universe, or some stupid thing like that. Bloody hell, what happened? I heard a deep familiar voice call out to me;

"Jools? Claws? Wake up." Sirius. That would explain the tapping on my shoulder as well. I was trembling as I opened my eyes and lifted my gaze into a pair of slivery grey eyes.

"Si-Sirius?" I said softly , my voice shook from my trembling. "What's happened?" I was especially anxious as I saw the worried look on his face.

"What can you remember?" He asked me cautiously. I struggled to remember. Nothing. Nada. Dim byd. Rien. Zilch. That's what I could remember after I started feeling dizzy and my almost fall. I saw Remus and James peering around Sirius to look at me until Remus finally saw sense and just pulled Sirius back a bit.

"Okay, guys you're really worrying me now. I can't remember anything since someone caught me as I was about to fall and then I blacked out. How long have I been out of it." James and Sirius glanced at each other which made me quite confused. What weren't they telling me?

Sirius sighed "Look we don't know how to tell you this, but you weren't really _out of it._" Wait what how could I have not been out of it? I don't remember what just happened! They obviously saw how confused I was because Sirius continued quickly. "I mean it Claws, it was like you were possessed or something. You just sat up, and started sketching like mad, I tried to snap you out of but the minute I touched you stared at me and slapped me before going right back." I scowled at him;

"Padfoot I 'm pretty sure you're NOT meant to make fun of a friend who just blacked out." I glared at him. I mean come on, like that would actually happen. But ... how did he get that red mark on his cheek then? Could it possibly be ... true? Of course not. Stupid Sirius.

Remus stepped forward and looked me directly in eyes so that I wouldn't turn away from him.

"Jools," he said to me "It's true. It was like nothing I've ever seen before, although I've heard of something similar. But seriously, you're eyes went all cloudy and greyish, your hand moved across the page like we've never seen before. It was only when you had finished the picture that you slumped back like that." Remus doesn't usually lie, but could I actually believe it? There was one way to find out.

"Show me." I demanded.

"Huh?" Remus said.

"Show you what?" James asked confused, Sirius just stared at me blankly.

"Show me my so called drawing!" I half yelled. They all looked nervously at each other. "Go on then." I glared at them.

"Fine, I'll get it then." Sirius snapped. He turned around and picked up my A2 notebook off of the seat on the couch on the other side. He passed it to me upside down so that I couldn't see it. "Hold on a sec. He pulled out his wand and muttered Muffliato at the door. Okay go ahead." I wondered what it could be of which made Sirius think that he's need to muffle anything we said. I turned the pad over hesitantly and cautiously. I sucked in my breath, it was probably the best drawing I had ever done, and it was also completely different to anything I've ever drawn before. Before I'd only ever drawn the things I wanted to do, views, memories and my friends and I being happy for the most part. I stared in shock and I looked up. The similarities between the guy in my picture and the raven haired boy standing next to me were disturbing. There were only three obvious differences.

The eyes. In the painting he had vivid green eyes, but James had hazel eyes.

His build. Although fairly similar in the painting he was a lot skinnier, ganglier, but James was fairly built.

A scar. A red lightning bolt scar was just off the centre of his forehead, James had none.

"Who is it? James, he looks like you." I said softly staring at him.

"I don't know."

"Are you sure he isn't a relation?"

"One hundred percent."

"Do you think he died?"

"I wouldn't be surprised."

"It's just-" I stopped, how should I phrase this?

"Just what?" Sirius asked.

"He seems so calm, accepting, you know? He's holding his wand loosely see?" I pointed I out to them "He isn't even holding it up to protect himself." I frowned wondering what it was I had actually drawn. I looked up and saw that Remus' expression probably matched mine.

I thought for a moment staring at the drawing and then I remembered something Remus said earlier.

"Remmie?" I asked looking up at him, "What did you mean before when you said you'd heard about similar things happening to other people?" He looked as if he were gathering his thoughts.

"Seers." He told me simply.

"You mean like fortune tellers?"

"I think so yes, except a seer would usually tell a prophecy or vision. Their voices normally would come out deep, gravelly and hoarse, of course if you were drawing that wouldn't happen. But your eyes went all cloudy which seers do, you don't remember it happening." He looked at me curiously. "That's the only idea I have."

"It's a good idea Remmie," I assured him. James and Sirius looked curiously at me as well.

"That's all good but what does that actually mean Moony?" Padfoot asked glancing at the picture.

"Pad, it means two things, one Claws may be a seer and two this is a drawing of something that happens in the future, probably significant to whatever may happen in the war." And with that sentence the train pulled into Hogsmeade.

Hey thanks for the reviews guys. I do know that Frank isn't a Marauder in the books, but Neville is too school for school :P so his Dad should be too, also Wormtail is a slimy git. Keep up the reviews people good or bad I love 'em ;D

Angharad xoxo.


	4. The realisation

**You know I hate to say it, but this is JKRowling's.**

_And with that sentence the train pulled into Hogsmeade._

The welcoming feast was as grand as ever, the sorting was as long as ever and the food was as delicious as ever. Albus Dumbledore stood behind the staff table and warned the students of what would be coming, the need to be able to protect yourself. He reminded the older students, glancing at the Marauders as he said it, of the school rules. He bid the students goodnight after giving the students a few words; Nitment, flubber, blubber and quorn. But then something beyond the usual happened he called out;

"And please could Jools Porter come to my office now, thank you, good night and have a good year." Several people stared at Jools wondering what had happened or what had she done. Jools exchanged anxious looks with the Marauders.

"Do you think he knows?" She asked them quietly, aware of the people closest to them attempting to eavesdrop on the conversation. Remus looked rather worried, but at the same time relieved.

"I should expect so, but hey maybe he knows what happens. Yeah?" he said.

"It's Dumbledore, of course he knows" James said.

"Yeah it's creepy, he always knows EVERYTHING!" Sirius said slightly too loudly.

"But normally he doesn't care as long as it's not too bad, he thinks it's amusing." Frank said quietly again. Everyone started filling out of the great hall and separating to their common rooms. The Marauders however accompanied Jools to the seventh floor and stood outside the gargoyle guessing different sweets for the password.

"Chocolate frogs."

"Ton tongue toffee."

"Sugar quill."

"Drooble's best blowing gum."

"Fizzing whizbees."

"Jelly slugs"

"Bertie Bott's every flavour beans."

"Cockroach cluster."

"Acid pops"

"Blood-flavoured lollypops."

They looked at each other trying to think of some more sweets.

"Er...Lemon drops?" Jools asked saying the only sweet she could think of at the moment. To their surprise the gargoyle moved aside revealing a platform which would be levitated to the office door. "Waw, didn't think that would work" she said under her breath.

"Jools, what are lemon drops?" Remus asked curiously.

"They're hard boiled Muggle sweets that have sherbet which are lemon flavoured, obviously!" She said automatically followed by a grin.

"Do you want to go on your own, or do you want us to come with you?" Sirius asked her apprehensively.

Jools pondered for a minute, before making her decision. "Come with me? You know I'll tell you all anyway." They grinned and walked onto the platform. The gargoyle moved back to its original place and the platform levitated the Marauders to a small waiting room. Opposite them was a tall oak door, Jools walked up to it and nervously knocked on the door. The door swung open and the Marauders walked forward to see Professor Dumbledore sitting in a comfortable seat behind the large maple desk.

"Ah, it's good to see you, how were your summers?"

The five gave non-committal responses wondering when Dumbledore would actually get to the point.

"Very good, lemon drop?" He asked cheerfully.

"Yes please, professor." Jools said happily taking one of her favourite muggle sweets from the bowl he offered. Seeing her pop it into her mouth, James and Sirius helped themselves to a lemon drop while Frank and Remus politely declined.

"Now I assume you know why we're here?"

"Yes professor, my drawing." Dumbledore nodded thoughtfully.

"Yes, do you have your picture with you know Miss Porter?" she nodded and reached into her bag and brought the sheet of paper out and put it on his desk. Dumbledore studied the sheet for several moments taking in all of the different features. "Well, this is very interesting, I must say. It looks very realistic. The main things I would like to draw your attention to are obviously the wand casting the Avada Kedavra, it seems that the people surrounding the boy are death eaters, although they don't look like the present members. The other thing is this boy, don't you think this boy bears a certain resemblance to several people you know?" The Marauder looked at each other, yes they had all seen James Potter in this person, but they couldn't see anyone else in him. Or could they?

"Yes sir, they boy he looks like James." Jools said sadly, "But we don't know who else he looks like, but I get the feeling that I should know. You know?"

"Indeed I do, the question regarding that is do you want to know now, or would you rather figure out for yourselves who this other person is."

"Sir I think we'd like to try and figure it out for ourselves first." Jools said looking at the others who nodded.

"Now James this boy is not one of your family correct?"

"Correct Sir, or if he is I've never met him or seen him."

"Good, that confirms my thoughts. I think Mr Lupin may have already suggested this theory, a prophecy of some sorts although this is more of a vision, yes Mr Lupin?" He said lightly smiling at Remus.

"Yes Professor, but what does this all mean?" he asked worriedly.

"I believe this picture is not a vision of the next couple of years as you may think, I believe it is more likely at least a decade and a half into the future."

"The war will last a decade and a half?" Jools said sadly.

"No I don't believe so. See this scar on the boy's forehead?" they nodded. "The scar would have been healed would it not if it were normal, or if it were recent it would be bleeding profusely, from this I deduct that it was caused by dark magic. Of course this doesn't mean anything, but if he can survive that with merely a small scar, who knows what else he could survive." The Gryffindors looked shell-shocked at all the information and theories given to them in such a short space if time. Dumbledore looked at his golden watch noting the time. "Now I believe it is time for bed, if you five were considering going to breakfast tomorrow, goodnight. And Miss Porter I will call you back to my office soon, agreed?"

"Agreed Professor, goodnight. Thank you." The boys also bid him goodnight and they walked to Gryffindor tower. The walk although fairly leisurely and the playful banter on pranks failed to hide the awkward moments when they all thought back to the meeting with Dumbledore. They walked into the common room which only had a handful of people still relaxing within it. Everyone else had evidently gone to bed, whether they were actually sleeping was a different story. The Marauders trudged back to their dormitory with Jools accompanying them, everyone looked curiously at the Marauders as they walked past unused to the troubled looks on their faces and of course the fact that they hadn't spent any time at all in the common room where they would usually be the loudest, celebrating the new school year. Once they had walked up the stairs loud whispers spread through the room discussing what could have happened, of course none of the rumours were anywhere near true.

The Marauders all flopped onto their respective beds while Jools also flopped onto Sirius' bed, who shuffled over to make some room for her.

"Guys I think we need some chocolate, anyone want some?" Remus asked thoughtfully.

"God, Remmie, random much?" Jools joked glad someone had broken the ice.

"Who cares star, he has chocolate!" Sirius said enthusiastically. "Gimme, gimme!" He grinned wildly and reached his hand out. James and Remus both chuckled and the latter opened his trunk to get a huge bar of Honeydukes' best out. He opened it and threw them all a bit of chocolate.

"Happy now Padfoot?" he asked teasingly. He didn't answer busy cramming chocolate in his mouth. Jools laughed and pushed him on the shoulder to get his attention.

"Wha?" He asked still with his mouthful.

"Don't worry, just keep your mouth closed when you're eating."

"Fine."

"That means no talking with your mouthful either dumbo!"

"But is no' full, see!" He opened his mouth wide showing the melting chocolate covering his teeth and tongue.

"Padfoot! That's gross close it!" Jools laughed. She conjured up a cup and muttered Aguamenti letting a stream of water going into the cup for Sirius to drink. "There ya go, piggy."

"Hey! I'm not a piggy." He complained.

"I disagree." Motioning to the places on his face where he still had chocolate, which somehow had ended up on his chiselled cheekbone. The other Marauders laughed and the puzzled expression on his ace which ended up being happy as he licked the extra chocolate off his fingers. Jools' amusement faded away as she sat up straight and looked at Remus,

"So Moony, you were right." She said emotionlessly.

"I wish I wasn't" Remus replied, impassively.

"Any ideas on who this other person is that resembles the guy is?" Frank asked interested.

"I think it's a girl, I mean I know who it is I just can't work it out, but I'm pretty sure it's a girl." Jools said frustrated, but sure of what she had.

"Why are you so sure it's a girl?" James asked.

"Well Prongs several things really, first Dumbledore had a small bit of humour in his eyes as he told us about them, secondly if the picture is over fifteen years in the future and if you don't know who it is, hen chances are..."

"Yes?"

"It's your son." She said simply looking in to his eyes trying to reassure him but failing miserably. His, Sirius and Frank's face's all had matching looks of surprise etched on their faces. Remus looked slightly surprised but only momentarily before he commented on it,

"I thought it might be something like that as well, who do you think it is? I mean I think I recognize the person as well, so obviously they must be in Hogwarts now, probably in Gryffindor?"

"Yes I think so." She nodded.

"Okay, well maybe when we're sleeping we'll work it out, you staying here Star?"

"Yeah I think so." She looked in Sirius trunk and grabbed a t-shirt and a pair of boxers of his and went to their bathroom to put them on. She came out and Remus went in to use the bathroom. Jools walked over to Sirius' bed and lifted its covers and slotted herself in. She felt the other half of the bed drop and knew that Sirius had lay down as well. She moved over slightly comforted by his warmth. She dropped into a light sleep. The Marauders also settled down and fell asleep, Sirius was muttering in French, Frank was upside down with his head under a pillow, Remus was snoring lightly and James was muttering about Lily.

As the morning dawn lightened the dormitory James yelled out in his sleep,

"Noooooo!" Waking everyone up in the process, he sat up in an instant to see everyone's eyes open looking at him concerned. His hair was stuck to his forehead with sweat, his sheets were tangled around him and his eyes darted around the room.

"What is it Prongs?" Jools said tiredly.

"The eyes...I know who it is...it's Lily!" James said mechanically, the news sank into his brain and he fainted, his mind went black.

Thanks guys, please keep reviewing, I've had some good ones so far, might start on another chapter today seeing as I'm not on school, either that or I'll work on my other story Remembering, see ya soon :D

Angharad xoxo


	5. The breakfast

**Not, it's just not.**

"_The eyes...I know who it is...it's Lily!" James said mechanically, the news sank into his brain and he fainted, his mind went black._

The five of us were in shock, I immediately realised the truth in James' words but my emotions were all over the place. I slowly pulled out the drawing from my school bag which was left lazily in front of Sirius' trunk. I stared at the boy in the picture before going back to my bag to take out the photo I had of Lily and I from last summer, which I had left in my bag so it wouldn't get broken in my trunk. I also pulled a photo of us five and put them next to each other.

"Guys, look" I said, "It has to be her, look most of the looks come from Prongs I admit, but the eyes are pure Lily, it _has_ to be her." They studied the pictures and slowly nodded towards me. I leant over and gave Prongs a big hug; he must have been a bulging bag of different emotions right then.

He had found out he and the love of his life would have a child.

This probably meant they were married.

He had found out that their son was most likely killed, only a teenager.

His son would die surrounded by Death Eaters.

Chances were his son had already suffered one dark curse.

He didn't know what would have happened to him and Lily.

"Are you okay?" I murmured to him as he continued to hold me.

"I don't know" He replied sadly which was expected really. "What time is it?"

I checked my watch "It's about half five." Merlin no wonder I was exhausted right now. Despite this I don't think I'll be able to go back to sleep. I glanced at my boys and they all looked as tired as I felt. I gently let him go and sat him down gently on Sirius' bed before joining him.

"So what do we do now?" I asked them curiously.

"What can we do?" Sirius asked me.

"We can talk to Dumbledore, he obviously knows more then he told us, he saw things in the drawing, things that we didn't notice." I replied.

"I agree," Remus said to me, his brow furrowed trying to work out what else there could be, I was almost able to see the gears whirring in his brain.

"Well I don't think I can go back to sleep, so I'm going to go have a shower and get changed. Maybe go to the kitchens after, what do you think?" I stated. The boys nodded half-heartedly at me still a bit drowsy. I gave the boys small hugs, but a slightly longer one for James and creeped down the stairs and back into my dorm. I silently opened my trunk careful not to wake up any of my dorm mates who would willingly kill me if I woke them up this early. I pulled out my school uniform and a towel and quickly sneaked to the bathroom. Put a silencing charm on the door so as not to wake anyone up and had a hot shower, hoping to wake myself up a bit more. The hot water was soothing and helped me clear my thoughts which left me feeling more refreshed when I started getting changed. I wore a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up and the top three buttons undone, a black skirt that reached just under mid-thigh and some black tights underneath. I pulled on my cloak hugging it towards me because of the cold morning air. I slipped on some black ballet pumps and wand dried my hair, leaving it wavy with a small barrette clipping my fringe to the side. I had on minimal make-up and really I was just too tired to care about how I looked.

I sneaked back down to the common room, frowning when I didn't see the boys. What's the betting they've fallen back asleep? I walked up to their room and saw that they had actually started moving albeit slowly, but it was a start Moony had evidently gone to the bathroom while Frank was rummaging through his trunk for something. Sirius looked like he was trying to get an extra few minutes sleep, unfortunately for him, I decided that if I have to be up at that god forsaken hour, then he had to as well. I leant over him and jabbed him sharply under the ribs. He bolted upright and yelled "OW!" he whined.

I would have laughed at him had he not hit my head with his when he sat up, so I was clutching my forehead also wincing. Of course I didn't look as stupid as Sirius did, clutching his chest and head muttering- well swearing really –in French. James took one look at the both of us and burst out laughing. He just pointed hysterically at Sirius, he'd calm down for a moment before glancing again at him and start laughing at him all over again.

The boys each took their turn in the shower and we eventually sneaked down to the common room and onto the kitchens, we moved quietly beneath the invisibility cloak although we didn't really care that our feet could be seen under the cloak seeing as no one was around to actually see us. We entered the kitchens and were greeted by one of my favourite house elves – Pinky. She seemed slightly surprised to see us down there so early but she bowed to us all.

"Mistress Jools! Messers James, Sirius, Frank and Remus!" She squeaked at us, still a bit unused to calling us by our first names which we insisted she do last year because of the amount of times we went down there. "Whats can I be getting you? Some breakfast?" She asked looking around eagerly.

"Yes, Pinky that would be excellent thank you" She flushed darkly "And can we please have a pot of tea and a bowl of sugar, thank you." She immediately set off to work with several of the other elves. I saw the guys looking at me questioningly, "It's good for shock" I explained. Remus conjured two sofas at the side of the kitchen where we wouldn't be in the way. I took a sofa with James and Sirius while Frank and Moony shared the other one. James conjured up a couple of blankets with his great Transfiguration skills. I huddled under a blanket to keep warm and Pinky came back with two pots of steaming hot drinks, one tea and the other hot chocolate. I semi-happily poured mugs of drinks for my friends before pouring a hot chocolate for me. I leant back on the sofa cupping my mug to keep my hands warm.

"How am I going to handle today?" Prongs asked softly breaking the awkward silence. I sipped my drink pondering;

"How do you mean?"

"How am I going to act normal around Lily, I mean I might as well be a girl! One moment I want to jump on a table and start happy-dancing but the next I just want to curl up and- well not cry- maybe eat about a pound of Moony's chocolate" He explained quietly, trying to bring a bit of humour to the situation. It didn't really work so Moony tried as well.

"Prongs, if you eat a pound if my chocolate you are dead meat, I might give you like a tiny bit, but not a pound! I'll have none left for me!" Frank and Sirius chuckled.

"I know what you mean James, I mean hell, you just found out that you're probably marrying Lily Evans! Only to have your son die so young. What we do, we try to act as normal, ask Lils out, when she says know it'll be a good excuse for if you look depressed later yeah?" He laughed half heartedly. "Or if she does say yes, then it'll be a good excuse for happy dancing on the tables." I grinned cheekily at him and he punched me lightly on my arm. Pinky popped up and announced to us that breakfast was on the counter so we got up and helped ourselves to breakfast comfort food which is basically toast, waffles, pancakes, crumpets and other stuff like that. I piled some American style pancakes on my plate and drizzled maple syrup on the, knowing that it would give me a bit of energy. Knowing me I was going to end up falling asleep in Transfiguration whenever that is and Minnie will either massacre me or give me several detentions.

We took our time eating, considering that it was only half six in the morning and we had plenty of time. We reminisced our young days so that we could cheer ourselves up so that later we could give the appearance of being normal. When the clock reached seven o'clock we wandered upstairs so that we could go to breakfast and pick up our timetables, some people looked at us oddly, noticing the bags under our eyes, but my gaze went to the head table in order to find Professor Dumbledore. He was there, sitting at the centre of the high table. I caught his eye and he nodded slightly at me, an understanding that I needed to talk to him, that I had found out. We sat at the Gryffindor table and I just stared at the food feeling queasy, after all I had already had breakfast today. I frowned in disgust as Sirius and James piled a plate with food.

"Merlin! Prongs and Padfoot, did we or did we not already have breakfast?" I asked them amazed but grossed out that they could eat so much. They looked up at me with their mouths stuffed. Sirius swallowed half an egg down his throat so that he could reply.

"Yes, but if you think about it, in order to make ourselves look like everything's normal, we should eat. When have the Marauders not eaten at a meal time that they've been present at?" He smirked knowing that he was right. I frowned.

"Euch, why do you have to be right?" I groaned I picked up a piece of toast and nibbled at it. The hall was starting to fill up now and I was anxious because any moment now Lily would arrive and I would have to act normal, which let's be honest was_ not_ going to work. Oh well. I felt the hair rise on the back of my neck. I turned my head towards the door and saw one Lily Evans about a metre away from me. I met her eyes and it finally sunk in that it was Lily's son. Everything went black. Damn it!

Hey guys, I know it's probably a bad thing to have two chapters finishing with someone fainting but I really couldn't be bothered to write more and I wanted to have it updated, thanks for reading, keep reviewing.

Angharad xoxo.


	6. The reassuring arm

**I am so jealous of the brilliant JKRowling, I am crap at this.**

_Everything went black. Damn it!_

I opened my eyes blurrily and saw a pair of bright emerald green eyes. I couldn't help it, after all I had just fainted and fallen backwards onto the hard stone floor of the Great hall.

I screamed.

It was an automatic reaction, well you know what I mean, I couldn't help it. I was only as I felt someone –Sirius maybe – put a reassuring arm around my shoulders that I realised I was in the middle of the Great hall, which was almost completely full and which also meant that they were all staring at me. Crap! Oh great, now is not the time to have a mental block, I thought irritably. My boys were looking at me very worriedly so I opened my mouth but a big fat nothing sensible managed to from itself into words. Remus saw the confusion in my expression and decided to take pity on me.

"Guys, I think we better take her to the Hospital Wing yeah?" He glanced at the others. I saw and felt some nodding and I glanced at Remmie gratefully, ne nodded slightly with a twitch of his lips. James and Sirius helped me up and Padfoot kept his arm around my waist to support me slightly. We started walking slowly and I tried to ignore the gazes of about two thirds of the students. We were about half way down the Gryffindor table when Frank noticed an extra pair of footsteps, he looked backwards and frowned slightly when he saw Lily walking with us, slightly anxious.

"Er Lil, you really don't need to come with us, we'll look after her," he tried to subtly persuade her. I frowned, it wouldn't work.

"No I have to come with her, what happened Jools?" she asked insistently.

"I just fainted and bashed my head, I'll be fine Lils, please." I asked trying to get my puppy dog eyes to work. She seems to be getting convinced. "'Sides Lil, we'll probably need someone to write some notes in Charms." I said brightly.

"Fine" she said grudgingly "But when you feel better, you are telling me what happened okay?"

"Sure, that'll be fine" I said crossing my fingers and hoping for the best. Lily turned around and started walking back to Alice. I sighed in relief. I wouldn't have to deal with her yet. I leant against Sirius more, my head still pounding a little.

"You know boys, I really don't think I need to go to the Hospital wing." I said trying to sound normal, they – unfortunately – didn't seem convinced by my attempt. Sirius shook his head next to me and said concerned,

"Star, you fainted and fell backwards onto a hard stone floor, by doing this you managed to get a lump the size of a snitch on the back of your head, you really want us to believe that you're fine?" He quirked his eyebrow.

"Fine then, let's go." I trudged on irritated by the Marauders who were chuckling. Reaching the Hospital wing I swung open the door already wanting to leave.

"Hey Poppy, can I go now?" I asked impatiently.

"Miss Porter, it's the second day back, please tell me you haven't gotten into any fights already! And why would I be letting you go if you have only just arrived?" She questioned and I groaned feeling the blood pounding in my head.

"Please Madam Pomfrey, she fainted backwards in the Great hall, she has a huge lump and I think she's probably a bit dizzy seeing as how she's been leaning on me since we started walking up here." Sirius pleaded for me. Madam Pomfrey sighed and probably regretted saying;

"Fine, lie down Miss Porter, I'll sort you out." I gave her a small smile as I walked over to a bed in the middle of the room.

"Thank you," I murmured trying to be quiet because of my throbbing head. I lay down on the bed and closed my eyes, sighing in relief as the pounding lessened. I heard some shuffling mixed in with footsteps. A chair scraped the floor next to me and the mattress bounced as someone else sat on the foot of my bed. I groaned at the light still there behind my eyelids and dragged the pillow from under my head and put it on top of my eyes. My lips twitched as the light was blotted out. The shuffling footsteps came closer and I heard a cork being pulled out of a vial or bottle of something.

"Miss Porter, open your mouth please I'm going to give you some potion now." Madam Pomfrey told me. II grudgingly did it and steaming hot liquid ran down my throat almost burning me in process I quickly sat up, not being able to swallow properly lying down, of course I still had the pillow in front of my eyes, I groaned as it reached my stomach. My headache cleared slightly until I felt like I could move the pillow from in front of my face. I squinted at the light streaming in from the wide windows. Prongs was the one sitting on my bed while Padfoot sat next to me in the chair, leaning slightly on my bed. They both looked quite worried, Sirius particularly so, although he did look relieved that I had taken the pillow down. Madam Pomfrey peered at me and unstoppered another bottle and passed it to me.

"Madam P, if this is as bad as the last one, I'm going to spit it out 'kay?" She smiled at me kindly but looked pointedly at the bottle. Fine then, if that's how you want it.

"Don't worry Julia dear. Think of it as the opposite of what you just had." She winked at me. Let's get this straight; she called my Julia dear, she's forcing me to drink what I assume is a freezing cold potion and she had the nerve to wink at me. I scowled.

"But Poppy, I'm fine now, I don't need to take it!" I insisted she shook her head. "Well you can't force me to drink it, if you can't open my mouth." I laughed and closed my mouth tight. Padfoot and Prongs laughed with me before being strangely quiet. I looked at Sirius and he nodded towards Poppy. I looked at her and saw she had her wand out, crap. She flicked her wand and I stiffened, unable to move. I can't believe it she used the Petrificus Totalus on me. Unbelievable, and she's meant to be a healer. I'm not coming back here again. I looked at the boys and they looked as shocked as I felt but probably not as angry. Madam Pomfrey grinned a smile that made me thought that she could have been a good Marauder back in her young days. She pushed my chin down to open my mouth. She tipped the potion into my mouth and liquid so frozen it should have been solid flowed down my throat making my body shiver excessively. I stopped and felt myself being lowered back to the bed, I thought it might be Sirius but I wasn't sure and the shivering had made my eyes close. I felt a blanket being tucked over me and I fell into a deep sleep.

I woke up slowly, trying to remember what had happened but instinct told me to pretend to sleep. So that's what I did. There were several people talking, the voices were masculine so they were obviously guys. Only then did it register to me that it was probably the Marauders checking on me. I'm glad they're my friends, the Marauders will never make you feel alone.

"What do you think happened to Star at breakfast?" I think it was Frank who asked.

"I don't know, I just wish I'd realised how bad she was, I could have caught her before she hit her head." Sirius said guiltily. My hand twitched as I thought about how much I wanted to console him, after all it was either that of hit him for being stupid. He must have noticed my hand because he patted lightly and I wrapped my fingers around his hand. My mind was in shock for a few moments, not believing that I just held his hand. I loosened my grip on his hand but he squeezed my hand tighter, not letting me let go. I f I wasn't pretending to be asleep I would have stared at him in shock. And then of course thinking if this and the warmth around my hand made me smile, which I really hoped none of the guys could see. I turned my head the other way and focused on what the guys were saying.

"She fainted after seeing Lily right?" Remus asked rhetorically.

"Yeah" Prongs answered confused.

"Well then my guess, is that she finally realised what would happen, I mean she's been trying so hard to make sure that us four were okay, that she never really dealt with it herself." They all seemed caught up in their thoughts for a few moments before one of the boys started chuckling.

"What ya laughing at Prongs?" Frank said.

"Oh just Padfoot" He said still laughing.

"Huh?"

"Look at Star and Padfoot." I could hear the grin in his voice, Sirius quickly yet subtly tried to let go of my hand, it felt to me like something that would look very obvious. Someone said something but I couldn't hear or understand it properly so I just ignored it.

"Er, just er, you know um..." Sirius said trying to think of something so I decided to save him by yawning, turning over and pretending to wake up.

"Was goin' on?"I asked groggily my mouth dry from not speaking so long, "How long was I out?" I asked feeling more alert. Looking around I saw that Padfoot was slightly pink almost as if he'd been blushing. I mentally laughed, Sirius Black blushing! Yeah like that would have actually happened. He looked quite relieved as did the others, one thing the others had in common confused me a little though. They were all smirking, which seemed a little mean if you asked me. Especially as Moony and Chin are definitely not the smirking types they usually leave that to me Prongs and Pads. Strange, very strange. Remus regained his composure first.

"You've been asleep about 6 hours maybe, do you remember fainting and coming here?" He asked more seriously. I thought trying to remember the recent events. I shivered remembering that ice cold potion. Sirius put a reassuring arm around my shoulders and I smiled gratefully at him.

"Thanks" I whispered to him, to the others I said "Yeah, I remember it, which coincidentally reminds me, pretty please remind me to pick up some books on healing from the library I am _never ever ever _coming back to this place to get treated again!" I said loudly making sure that Poppy could hear me. Obviously Padfoot and Prongs had told Moony and Chin about the cursing thing because they laughed at me. I scowled. "It was not funny guys – she cursed me!" They carried on laughing and I huffed. I moved back the blanket and moved to stand up, I felt someone – Sirius – moving to help me up. I was still annoyed so I shrugged his hand off my arm and stood up by the side of the bed. I saw my shoes at the foot of the bed so I slipped them on and walked away. The boys started protesting but I ignore them.

"Aw, come on Star, we didn't mean it." Sirius said trying to bring me back. I stayed silent and kept walking. James, Remus and Frank caught up with me and Sirius and tried to get me to talk to them, I ignored them. I carried on steadily walking to the Common room the boys still walking beside me, I was still ignoring them.

"Blueberry Pancakes." I said to the fat lady and entered the common room. I saw my red-headed friend and walked over to her before flopping on the sofa next to her.

"Jools! How are you? What happened?" Lily practically jumped on me trying to find out everything that happened.

"I don't know, I was just feeling dizzy and then I fainted. Madam Pomfrey gave me a couple of potions one of which she forced me to take by hexing me, I fell asleep for about 6 hours and I am now highly pissed off." Lily quirked her eyebrow inquiringly.

"Why pissed off?"

"The baboons." Lily nodded thoughtfully and knowingly.

"For once I completely agree with you. Wanna go down to lunch?"

"Yeah sure, let me just sort my stuff out and clean up."

"Okay."

I got my stuff ready and cleaned myself up and met Lily back down in the common room. "Let's go!" I suggested as I had just seen the Marauders coming down the stairs and I really did not feel like having to talk to them.

Hey guys, sorry for the long wait in both Star and Remembering, but my laptop charger died and I didn't want to have to re-start a chapter when I already had an okay one going. Not sure what to think of this chapter really. Anyways please review – thanks to those who already have byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Angharad xoxo


	7. The baboons

**Once again I feel saddened as I write this is not mine : (**

"_Let's go!" I suggested as I had just seen the Marauders coming down the stairs and I really did not feel like talking to them._

We sat down in a crowded area of the Gryffindor table to minimise the chances of the guys sitting next to us and being annoying.

"So Jools, why is it you're so mad at the baboons?" Lily asked me curiously. I shrugged as I thought about it.

"I'm not really that mad I don't think. I just really felt like having some space and they were starting to piss me off."

"Fair play."

"But they probably think I'm pissed off at them because they were laughing at me when I was complaining about Madam Pomfrey, I mean hello she hexed me!"

"Really?" She asked me frowning.

"Yep, Petrificus Totalus so that she could force some really disgusting potions down my throat." She patted my hand consolingly.

"I have to say that is quite unprofessional, but I suppose if it made you better you probably needed it." I shrugged.

"I guess but at least you said it in a smart way, they just laughed."

"Well it's understandable," she said looking very serious and I just stared at her, was she really saying what I thought she was saying? "- after all they are baboons!" She continued, breaking her facade with a grin. We looked at each other for a millisecond before we both burst out laughing. I almost peed myself I was laughing so hard and the looks on the faces of the people around us just made us laugh harder. I took several deep breaths as did Lily and we calmed down instantaneously. We calmly put food on our plates and people just looked freaked out at the contrast. I smirked, laughing in my head.

"Thanks Lil, I feel much better now!" I said brightly.

"Good enough to face the baboons?" she asked looking over my shoulder chuckling lightly.

"I could, but I think it may be a _bit _more fun if they realised that they should be begging for my forgiveness" I grinned wickedly and laughed harder, making sure that I didn't look at the guys.

"Okay they're looking over here and they've noticed that we're in an extremely crowded space and they're talking among themselves," she told me looking at me trying not to make it too obvious she was looking at them, "Okay it looks like Remus and Black are agreeing on something but Frank and Potter have a different opinion. They're sitting down about two and a half metres away from us and Black is doing his stupid pouting thing and both he and Remus keep glancing over at you."  
I nodded my head interested.

"I wonder what that's about, so what lessons did I miss this morning?" I asked her.

"Charms and arithmancy." Oh great, I thought grumpily, I am terrible at arithmancy.

"Crap, what did we do in them?" I asked her.

She laughed at my expression "Don't worry, we didn't do much, went over. Just how important these next two years are going to be, Professor Clancy set us homework but I'll go over and help you with it later if you want and we went over the different charms we're going to learn this year, so not a bad morning all in all."

"Allright smartie-pants, what have we got next?" I asked her smirking.

"Free, I think and then transfiguration."

"Not bad then." I grinned.

"Yeah maybe for you, I'm _terrible _at Transfiguration!" She pouted.

"Lils don't lie, you may not be amazing at transfiguration but you're still pretty great at it got an E didn't you last year?"

"Yes" She sighed.

"You could get a tutor, I know one who's excellent-got an O and would probably do it for free." I smiled hoping to entice her into accepting the offer so I had to keep myself from turning the smile into a smirk.

"You know that doesn't sound too bad but I'd need to know hey!" I grinned at her realisation.

"Need to know what Lils?" I asked her.

"Potter? Really Jools, you'd really try to force him on me? I was going to say I'd need to know who it was but really Potter!?!"

"Well, I may be annoyed with them but he is amazing at Transfiguration and I had to try." I said trying to hold back my laughing but it burst through. "Okay Lils you're going slightly red now so I'm going to go hide okay?" I stood up and picked up my bag. I grabbed a carrot stick and backed away from the reddening Lily still eating the carrot stick. My pace quickened as I kept glancing behind me to make sure that I didn't walk into anyone when I was grabbed around my waist and pulled onto a bench by Padfoot. I looked up and Lily was walking calmly over but I knew her now so I knew that I needed to run.

I looked at the guys who were all about to start talking, "Guys, I don't want to hear it and by the way Prongs whatever happens now is your fault, see ya!" I said as I stood up and walked as quickly as was possible and not be running. The guys were confused but I had just reached the entrance to the Great hall so I had progressed to a sprint and ran out of Hogwarts into the ground. I kept running until I got to the Quidditch pitch. I cursed – fuck, I forgot my broomstick! I said to myself. I went to the broom closet and found the newest looking broomstick a comet something or other and took to the sky.

I laughed out loud and took some time to catch my breath now that I knew I was safe. Lily does not fly, she's terrible at it, it probably came from and accident way back in first year where she broke her wrist. I flew around a few times weaving in and out and up and down. I did several loops before flying up to the Gryffindor tower and hovering outside of the window behind Prongs' bed which they always kept open in case they were up to no good so they could do exactly this.

I jumped onto his bed and again on to the floor. I pondered what to do with the broomstick but I decided to levitate it down next to the closet I took it out of. I figured it was the best I could do. I looked nervously around the guys' dorm but couldn't see anyone so I sighed in relief. I walked to the door and let myself out. I walked down the stairs really hoping that I wouldn't see the others and luckily I didn't. I sat down in the common room and realised I had nothing to do.

Well I suppose I could've gotten my school books out but I really didn't want to so I got some parchment out and planned some pranks that me and the Marauders could work on this week or next week. I chuckled but quietened as I saw Lily stalk past me to go up to the girl's dorms. I smiled, I've always told the guys that the best to hide is in plain sight and I'd just proved it right again. I was looking over my notes when my eyes were covered from behind. I could only see blackness with pink outlines for fingers and I pondered who it was. The hand were quite large so it was a guy, Frank's not the kind of person to do this sort of thing unless it was to Alice so that narrowed it down to Prongs, Padfoot or Moony. Now Moony would have probably let go b y then so I ruled him out, Padfoot or Prongs, Padfoot or Prongs.

"Padfoot let go of me." I scolded him still blinded. The hands lifted off of me and I squinted at the brightness as my eyes adjusted.

"How'd you know it was me?" Padfoot whined, turning me around.

"I didn't, there was a fifty per cent chance it was you, and fifty per cent chance it was Prongs." I said plainly, "I just went with my gut instincts."

"Star, that made no sense." He said to me.

"It does to people with a brain larger than a pea, what are you doing?" I asked them.

"Er... talking to you?" He replied clueless.

"Yeah? Well I don't want to talk to you, I'd rather face the wrath of Lily so bye bye." I told them and gathered my stuff so I could walk up to my dorm.

I sifted through my trunk trying to find a decently interesting muggle book. I quite like muggle books mostly the classics but ones that muggles write about magic in are quite funny too. I heard the door click open and glanced up to see Lily coming out of the bathroom. I gulped.

"Hi Lils, you okay?" I asked her slightly nervous. I have seen (and felt) her anger before.

"Don't worry Jools, I'm not going to yell at you." She told me and I sighed in relief.

"Thank Merlin Lily! I wouldn't have been able to escape and open the window before you hexed me!" She looked at me. "What! Always have an escape plan! Why do you think you get cornered by Prongs so much? You don't think!" I protested at the look on her face.

"How exactly were you planning to escape?" she questioned me.

"Open the window, accio my broom, fly on out – it's how I got up here." I thought for a second. "But you don't like flying so you could just levitate yourself down or something similar." I continued happily.

"Of course, or I could just yell at Potter – wait – hey... ! The window was locked and closed how did you get in?"

"Thinking about it I should have just got my wand out but no. I flew through the Marauders' window. They always leave one open."

"Of course."

"Yep, so where's everyone else?" I asked thinking of Alice's whereabouts.

"Alice is talking with Frank, Beth is in the Library studying and the baboons are probably hoping I'll send you down to them."

"Great" I said sarcastically, "how long is there before Minnie's class?"

"_Professor McGonagall, _Jules, 's class is in half an hour, so what do you want to do?" She asked me.

"Common room and gossip?"

"Sure grab a book as well though, it may make a good weapon" She grinned evilly. I did so and we walked down to the Common room and flopped down onto our favourite sofa next to the fire. We were just about to start our gossiping when James' head popped up behind Lily. I winked at Lily and she winked back, pay-back time. I smirked.

"So Lils, didn't Amos Diggory ask you out earlier?"

"Yeah, he did. We're going to the next Hogsmeade trip together, it's going to be so fun!" She squealed and grinned excitedly. James's face looked sad and slightly mad and he crouched away before walking normally, not saying anything. He was followed by Padfoot who had apparently been hiding behind my side of the sofa to where I could see Moony sitting, a book in his hand but his attention was focused on Padfoot and Prongs as he shook his head disapprovingly. I could almost hear him in my head saying 'I told you it wouldn't work, you really didn't think they'd see you?' I laughed happily and told Lily the pay-back plan worked and told Lily I was happy for her pretend date. Sure I think she and Prongsie belong together but they shouldn't have been spying and I was still slightly annoyed at them _and _I like my fun!

It was as I sat in Transfiguration that a message was written on the piece of parchment I was doodling on.

I'm really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really sorry I laughed at you earlier Star, but you have to admit it was kinda funny ;D

I looked up and Padfoot caught my eye and winked. I laughed at the stupid look on his face and turned back to my parchment.

_Fine, I forgive you, sorry about yelling/ignoring you guys earlier : )_ I wrote back on the parchment.

No problem Star, it was kinda understandable after all.

**Yeah don't worry Jools, by the way I'm sorry too! **Remus wrote.

**Me three! **James wrote in his messy, illegible scrawl. **Is Lily really going out with that Diggory bloke?**

_Nah, we decided in the dorm, that if we saw you we'd randomly talk about who we fancy or are going out with, our revenge ;)_

**Yes! Thank you Star! You are awesome! **I chuckled internally and Lily shot me a questioning look. I mouthed 'nothing' and she raised her eyebrows, not believing a word if it. Oh well. I nodded toward the guys and she understood, I was talking – well writing I suppose to them again. I whispered 'Incendio' setting fire to the note – all evidence must be destroyed. The guys did the same and we took it as our prompt to start writing dictating the lecture McGonagall was giving.


	8. The crowds

**This is not mine; I have no creativity left to think of something humorous. **

_The guys did the same and we took it as our prompts to start dictating the lecture McGonagall was giving._

The next two weeks passed quickly for me although nothing notable happened, I ate, I drank, I studied, I did homework, I slept, I pranked, I painted and I hung out with the guys so all in all a normal fortnight. Despite this something was gnawed at my thoughts wanting to be heard. I just wasn't sure what it was. When I asked the guys they didn't really have any bright ideas either, which as I pointed out, was entirely unhelpful. I was sitting in the common room thinking and trying to concentrate on working out what it was that was giving me a slight headache whilst Padfoot and Prongs were playing chess on the floor next to me. I leant back on the sofa hoping to soothe my pounding head which was making me feel very dizzy and faint.

"Guys!" I yelped as a wave of pain crashed through my head. Darkness blotted my vision and I felt trapped yet free at the same time.

A.N. James POV then back to Jools.

Padfoot was just taking out my bishop in chess when heard slight whimpering and shifting. I glanced up to see that Jools was the one making the whimpering sound and then she said;

"Guys!" with a startled expression and what I assumed was the pain, she was leaning against the back of the sofa when her eyes closed and she sat there with a blank face. Her eyes opened, Paddy and me sucked in a breath sharply, I recognised these eyes, I thought concerned. She must've been having a vision or something, this was how she looked at the train. Turning to Padfoot he was staring at Jools, biting his lip with worry.

I looked into those cloudy silver blue eyes again, wondering why nothing had happened yet. It was strange, considering what happened last time she was like this.

I watched carefully as she raised her hand and I was glad we'd taken the sofa facing the fire as it was slightly more secluded than anywhere else in the Common room. Jools, moved her arm in a circling motion, her fingers slightly curved not losing their position although her wrist flexed in different directions. I turned to look at Padfoot and he glanced at me.

"What do you think she's doing James?" Padfoot asked me, the use of my actual name showed how serious and worried he was.

"I don't know Sirius, I mean at first I thought it was a drawing vision thing, but she's not drawing!" I said thinking.

"That's it!" he said enthusiastically, "There's not parchment or anything to draw on, she's still drawing just on the air, we need some ink, quill and parchment that she can lean on!"

"Great idea – but what happens if people notice? I mean she's already getting a couple of weird looks."

"Come on, we have to take her to our room. I'll carry her." He said standing up.

"You sure that's a good idea?" Padfoot shot me a dirty look (a.k.a. the evils) "No I just mean remember how she slapped you?" Padfoot stopped glaring at me and looked thinkingly at Jools.

"I'll carry her anyway – I don't care if I get slapped." I looked at him curiously, trying to work out what the expression on his face and in his eyes was.

I couldn't figure it out.

He put his arms almost touching Star as if to hug her or calm her, but it didn't work because she started kicking and hitting him like mad whilst still trying to move her hand although her wrist movements were a lot more jerky now. I did not want to do this but I had to.

"Petrificus Totalus" I said firmly, trying to stop her thrashing so that Pads could take her upstairs. She stopped and I sighed in relief. Then she stood up as if I'd never hexed her. My thought were racing, I hexed her how is she still moving? Oh god, her face is so blank it's scary she lifted her gaze and stared at me.

A melodious voice ringed in the air, in a polite way but with a threat underlining it "Excuse me, what do you think you're doing?"

I tried to explain the best I could "We need to take you upstairs so we can get you some parchment and quills and stuff so you can draw, you were thrashing and hurting Sirius so he couldn't reach you to take you upstairs. I'm really sorry Star." She turned her head and looked curiously at Sirius.

"Draw," She said firmly.

"Yes, Star, draw, will you let me take you up so you can draw?" Sirius asked her calmly.

"No need" the melodious voice said.

"What Star sweetie, I think you really need to draw!" I protested.

"I know, but there's no need to take me up there." I stared her my thoughts mostly revolved around; Huh? What the hell is she on about?

She turned again in one decisive movement, like a dancer. She walked smoothly avoiding all obstacles although I didn't know what she could actually see with her blank gaze. She had reached the stairs to the boys dorms before me or Padfoot could move. WE rushed after her, Padfoot in front of me and though we walked a lot faster than Jools, we didn't catch up with her until we saw her sitting on Sirius' bed in the dorm with a sheet of parchment resting on the book she was leaning on. Her hand was moving again but with a quill so we could see a picture forming. The picture was drawn the same way as the other, the background mostly before she filled in the details so we could see faces forming. This picture was of a crowd of people on one side all looking angry and horror struck at the same time whilst there were people in masks and black cloaks on the other grinning and looking gleeful. Except for a large man who was standing amidst them with a weeping face. Oh god, he's holding someone, I thought. There was a snake as well, its head was being sliced off by a brown haired boy holding a sword. There were two other people who caught my eye in the drawing one was the guy that Hagrid was holding. I recognized him.

My son.

The other was a pale man with a snakish face and a malicious and triumphant grin.

Voldemort.

Jools stopped drawing as she finished, she looked up at me with sadness in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, but I tell you this; never forget, not all things are what they appear and not all things are as they seem." I stared at her in shock and her head dropped forward and Padfoot caught her before she fell and lowered her onto his bed so that she was lying down.

Jools POV

I gasped, filling my lungs with precious oxygen. I felt disorientated. I was in a ... bed? The hair raised on the back of my neck and I felt Goosebumps on my arms. I opened my eyes, Sirius was gazing at me, bringing a slight blush.

"Yes! You're back, are you okay?" Sirius said pulling me into a hug.

"Sirius – can't – breathe!" I complained although I hugged him back. He let go of me and went slightly red. I laughed "Ha! You're blushing! So care to tell me what's going on?" His face was anxious which was making me anxious I looked around and James was there staring at a sheet of parchment. Weird. Oh Merlin. Is that what I think it is? Oh holy crapola. That explains the black out.

"Sirius – what did I draw?" I asked him anxious once again. He started describing to me what happened from the sofa, to hitting him, to standing and walking here, to drawing, to my talking and coming back to. He didn't describe the drawing though.

"Star I don't think you should see the drawing quite yet." He said hesitantly.

"What? Why? It's my picture I want to see it!" I protested.

He looked conflicted "Fine but we have to go see Dumbledore, then you can see it okay?" I nodded suspiciously.

"Prongs, come on mate, we have to see Dumbledore yeah?" Sirius said helping James to his feet. "I'm going to take the parchment okay? You shouldn't keep looking at it."

"But Padfoot! I...It's...Can I....Please...?" Prongs said not able to say a whole sentence.

"I'm sorry for whatever it is James, but we should really go, yeah? Come on I'll help you, and I'm sure I'll need your help." I said trying to help him in whatever way I could.

I knocked on Professor Dumbledore's door hesitantly and opened the door when he called for us to come in.

"Good evening, what can I do for you three?" He asked smiling.

"It's happened again, the er... drawing thing..." I explained to him reluctantly.

"Ah, as bad as last time?" He asked gently.

"I don't actually know, Padfoot wouldn't show me sir." I frowned and turned to said person. "Can I see now?"

He reluctantly nodded and passed the parchment to me, drawing down so I couldn't see it straight away.

I turned it over slow with anticipation. My breath hitched as I gazed at the parchment. I felt a calming hand rubbing my back lightly. I looked up at James.

"I'm so sorry." I told him and got up to hug him. He hugged me back and I pulled away to sit back down looking at the picture, an angry sorrowful crowd, a happy jeering crowd, a large hairy man holding a replica of the teenager before me, a pale man with a bald head and snakish face. "Professor, is that Voldemort?" I asked.

"Yes, I believe that is Tom Riddle" He told me.

"Tom Riddle?" Sirius asked confused.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle was Voldemort's birth name. But he hates it when people call him that, but as a teacher I've called him Tom for too long to be able to call him Lord Voldemort."

"Good on you Sir!" Sirius said cheerfully.

"May I see the drawing Miss Porter?" Professor Dumbledore asked me.

"Yeah, of course Professor." I handed it to him and he took it and put in on his desk. He studied it intently his eyes absorbing every square centimetre of the drawing. He looked up and studied me for a brief moment but it still sent shivers down my spine.

"Mr Black, did anything different happen during this vision or sorts?" He asked Padfoot. Padfoot nodded in return.

"Well, she started thrashing again when we tried to take her upstairs so we could get her some parchment and when I Petrificus totalused her she kept moving, once we tried to explain why we hexed her he immediately went to our dorm."

"Anything else?"

"Well yes, she er, she talked you see, she said apart from asking why we hexed her she told James – 'I'm so sorry, but I tell you this; never forget, not all things are what they appear and not all things are as they seem.'"

"Interesting..." Dumbledore trailed off with a small frown but then the twinkle return to his eye and his lip twitched. I frowned looking at him – what's so funny and what did I say that made the twinkle come back to his eye? "Not all things are what they appear and not all things are as they seem. Very interesting, can you guess what this means?"

I didn't have a clue. Neither did Sirius when I turned to him, we looked at James and he looked like he was concentrating hard.

"Does it mean that something in this picture isn't what it looks like Professor?" He asked hesitantly.

"My thoughts exactly Mr Potter, so the question that we have to ponder is what isn't as it seems in this picture, which by the way Miss Porter, is an excellent drawing." I flushed lightly at the compliment.

"Thank you Professor,"

"You're welcome, now will you three be okay now? I recommend you give Mr. Potter some chocolate for the shock, why don't you head to the kitchens, our secret?" He winked conspiratorially, so we thanked him and followed his advice.

"So boys, what do you think is the fake thing in this picture?" I asked them.

"I don't know, I just keep looking at all these people who are crying and angered over my _son's _death..." James said trailing off.

Hi, how do you like this? Not sure about it especially at the end but oh well, I figured it was about time to get another vision in, but I already know what the next one will be so that'll come up in the next few chapters hopefully :D you know the drill; review, review, review ;)

Angharad xoxo


	9. The landings

**Not mine and no matter how many sob story letters I write to JKRowling she will never give it to me.**

"_I don't know... I just keep looking at all these people who are crying and angered over my son's death..." James said trailing off._

We had luckily reached the kitchens without anyone noticing us walking along which was probably a good thing, seeing as we weren't really in any fit state to talk to people normally. We practically collapsed onto the sofas on the side of the kitchen, the day's events catching up with us when Perky one of my favourite house elves came up to me and asked what we wanted. I ordered hot chocolate for us all and some different food which mainly involved chocolate like cookies and ice-cream which you know are just the ULTIMATE comfort food. I pulled the parchment out of my school robes and scanned it wonderingly.

A chuckling sound distracted me from my scanning and I looked up to see that Prongs had been looking at the parchment over my shoulder.

"What's so funny Prongs?" I asked him frowning. Sirius had the same expression although he was looking between Prongs and the parchment.

"My son's girlfriend." He replied simply but with a hint of sadness in his voice.

I stared at him "How do you know he has a girlfriend?" I asked.

"Can you guess where she if first?" He asked me gesturing to the drawing. I looked at the picture but still couldn't work it out. I shook my head at him in answer and he pointed a girl out in the picture. She looked about sixteen/seventeen – if it were possible to deduce an age from a drawing -, she had bright red, waist length straight hair and pale skin. She had an angry expression on her face although she also looked slightly sad, but yeah mainly she looked pissed as hell.

"How can you tell?" I asked James curiously.

"Well first, she has red hair – Potter's always fall in love with and marry red-heads," I raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "Always, second she looks like she has a temper, which all future Potter girls must have to survive with a Potter and third she's in the front of the crowd of goodies, fourth she looks slightly sad and fifth you can just tell." I looked at him and laughed with him in unison.

"So every Potter falls in love with and marries a red head – how d'you work that one out?" I asked him still laughing.

"It's a Potter trait; my mum is a red-head, Lily's a red-head, Grandma Potter's a red-head I've seen picture of Gran and she was a red-head too, it's just one of those thing like – every Potter looks like their father but with their mother's eyes."

"Obviously," I said and me and Sirius laughed again. I looked again at the picture and couldn't help but agree. I was saddened again. They would have looked good together. But there was still the thing, what is it that's fake in this picture? I voiced my question to the boys and they shrugged not sure.

I took out a fresh piece of parchment and made a list; all the things that could be wrong.

"Right guys what cold we put on the list for things that could be fake?"

"The whole scene..." Sirius provided.

"Unlikely, James any ideas?" I replied.

"Moldyshorts."

"The Entrail Eaters."

"Individual individuals"

"The battle"

"The outcome"

"The damage."

"Okay let's think about this, I think this is what it will actually look like so most of it won't apply, the only things I think would really apply would be the individual individuals." I considered out loud. The only thing to do now was work out who it was that was faking, I was sure that it wasn't one of the goodies, probably not one of the baddies. So that left.... !

I knew who it was.

I just needed to check something.

I jumped to my feet and started rushing to the door of the kitchens.

"Guys I have to go check something! Don't worry 'bout me I won't be long. See ya!" I yelled as the door closed.

Because if I was right, which I thought I was, then all was not lost.

My walk was so fast it may have been a jog which is why I may have run straight into McGonagall. I didn't mean too obviously.

"Miss Porter, what do you think you're doing?" She asked me sternly.

"I had to go check something out, so sorry Professor." I said rushed but trying to sound like I meant it

"And what might that be?" She asked me disbelieving.

"I'm sorry, I can't say but if you want to talk to Professor Dumbledore that's fine but just tell him that I think I've worked it out!" With that I ran off up to the seventh floor and Gryffindor tower. I heard her calling behind me that she'd talk to me later. I ignored it; it'd probably just be a detention or something.

People looked at me really weirdly when I dodged my way through the common room to my dormitory. I'm not totally sure why.

I scrabbled through my trunk and found my last vision/future drawing in my art portfolio. I remembered what I kept thinking and was still thinking whilst looking at the picture. The teen aged boy he was calm, knowing, thoughtful, ready.

It was him.

The door opening made me jump out of my thoughts. I turned around sharply and relaxed when I saw Lily standing there.

"Hey," I said lifting my arm in a half wave.

"What happened to you? Potter and Black said that you just ran off!" She asked me mildly angry.

"I just thought of something I had to check out."

"Which was?" she questioned.

"Which was none of your business, which is why I'm not going to tell you Lily." I said sighing.

"Fine, whatever you say, but you might want to go and calm Potter and Black they seemed dare I say it – worried." I chuckled and got up taking both pictures with me.

"Don't worry your pretty little head Lils, I'm going down to meet them now – know where they are?" I said jokingly.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure they're standing at the foot of the stairs." She said smiling. I said bye and walked into the hall and started down the stairs when I saw Sirius step onto the stairs. I opened my mouth to yell but it turned into a light squeal as I ended up sliding arse first down the flattened stairs which turned into a slide when any guy stepped onto them.

I landed on Sirius.

I smacked Sirius on the back of his head.

"You prat, did you completely forget about the stairs?" I grumbled rubbing my sore shoulder before realising I was laying across Sirius's stomach on my back.

"OW! Yeah pretty much, sorry Star, er... you going to get up?" He asked me distractedly. Oops, oh yeah I'm still on him aren't I? I rolled over and lifted myself so I was sitting on the floor and watched as Sirius stood up himself. He extended a hand to me which I accepted and he helped me up.

"So let me get this straight, you two couldn't just leave me be for half an hour to let me think?" I asked him pretending I was annoyed but he didn't seem to get it.

"I'm really, really , really sorry Jools, but we worried about you, I mean you had just run off without telling us why and we thought something had happened and that you were upset or something and-" I put my hand over his mouth to stop his non-stop blabbering.

"Sirius, you twat I was joking!" I started laughing and took my hand off his mouth. He pouted and scowled before his eyes took on a mischievous glint. Oh bugger. I ran around the common room as he had decided to chase me in payback. I weaved my way through the tables, chairs and students chatting in the circular room. I was just running past the fire when I was tackled onto the floor, but I landed on a thick rug so it didn't hurt too much. I twisted around having to squirm to do it because Sirius was still lying on top of me. The fire flickered orange light onto his face making him look better than normal. Wait –what am I thinking, must be all those bashes to my head. He got a really weird look in his eyes which I couldn't place. He rolled off me and helped me up still chuckling lightly.

"And _that's _what you get for playing a mean trick on me!" He said triumphantly.

"I resent that! It's not my fault you couldn't tell I was joking it was pretty obvious!" I protested.

"It was not!" He contested.

"Yes it was,"

"Not"

"Was"

"Not"

"Was"

"Not"

"Not"

"Was"

"Ha! See I told you so!" I laughed triumphantly, Padfoot scowled and looked really stupid doing it and I told him so.

"You're mean." He told me.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." I smirked.

"So what was with the running out of the kitchens earlier?" Sirius said as we sat down on the sofa opposite the fire, Prongs sitting on an armchair to the right of us.

"Oh yeah, well I think I figured out the fake thing." I said brightly.

"Really? Who is it?" Prongs asked me intrigued.

"Three guesses." I said. I passed them the two pictures and I heard Padfoot suck in air sharply.

"It's Prongs' son isn't it?" He said brightly.

"That's what I think, think about it he looks quite well not confident but accepting and calm about it, he probably knew that he'd survive or not get killed for some reason." We were quiet for a few minutes.

The crackling fire and warming light made me feel drowsy and I eventually fell asleep, my head and the side of my torso leaning into something soft which then covered my shoulders.

.

Thanks guys, kinda disappointed only 2 reviews last chapter : ( but alas I can but hope for more this chapter. Mega happy right now for all the snow- no school today or tomorrow which is awsum because it's my birthday tomorrow! Not that i can be actually bothered to celebrate it but I finished this for you. I think it could've been longer and better but I'm just preparing for the next vision also couldn't think of anything else to right. Review, review, review.

Angharad xoxo


	10. The waking up

**This will always be mine. Mine! I tell you! Mine! Well maybe not but I can try right?**

_The crackling fire and warming light made me feel drowsy and I eventually fell asleep, my head and the side of my torso leaning into something soft which then covered my shoulders._

I burrowed myself into my pillow which felt surprisingly firm but still very comfortable. I sighed as I felt myself drifting back to sleep. My pillow shifted slightly causing me to shift myself in my sleep. When I eventually started drifting into consciousness i stretched my arms above my head. Bringing them back down I felt something like hair which was silky soft which is when my thoughts registered in my brain.

Holy crap! I thought in panic opening my eyes groggily feeling disorientated.

I looked at my arms and realised that they were resting against Sirius' head.

Bugger.

Actually after thinking about it I wondered why I reacted like that, after all it's not the first time I'd slept in one of the Marauders' beds. I think it maybe it was because I'd been so comfortable and had been hugging him pretty snugly while I was asleep, also I was thinking about his hair. I chose to ignore that and blamed it on disorientadedness (A.N. I know that's not a word but I couldn't think of a better way to phrase it.). I gently disentangled myself, and wondered how I'd gotten up there because I certainly couldn't remember coming up here. I also wondered how I couldn't have notice how we were lying before just then. Weird. I looked under the covers and ascertained what I was wearing which was still my jeans and t-shirt which I had changed into earlier. I moved over as quietly as I could be so that I could go back to my dorm either to sleep or get ready for the day depending on what time it was. Unfortunately my stunningly amazing plan was stopped due to the fact that Padfoot had grabbed my wrist and pulled me closer to him.

I sighed and got back into his bed giving him a loose hug so that my arm was more comfortable. I looked at him and pondered over what he could be dreaming about as I saw the smile on his face. It was pretty wide for someone who was asleep, it was such a peaceful expression that it made me smile at it.

I was trying to understand Sirius' mumbling, which I was pretty sure was in French when I heard a familiar chuckling. I looked over and saw Prongs sitting up with his duvet draped over his shoulders laughing at my position.

"Stop laughing its mean!" I scolded him. He just carried on. I glared at him but he only smirked back.

"Comfortable?" he asked me barely hiding his laughter.

"It's more comfortable than how I was lying just after he took my wrist. My arm was really twisted, I had to lie like this for my pain threshold." I complained.

"You want some help?"

"Yes please, by the way what time is it?" I had wondered that for a while.

He checked hid alarm clock before answering "It is ten minutes to seven".

"Must you be so cheerful this early in the morning?"

"Do you want help or not?" He asked cheerfully.

"Yes please."

"You sure" he said teasingly.

"Actually no I'm so comfortable, I'll just stay here for the rest of the day." I said while hugging Padfoot harder. He responded to my touch which was really annoying seeing as I was just _kidding!_

"Star you just had to make it harder for us to get you out didn't you?" he said mock sternly.

"How was I meant to know he'd do that? He isn't normally this bad." I said.

"I don't know, he normally seems like this when you're with him this past year I think, you're just asleep so you don't notice. Actually you're kind of like that as well." He commented thinking.

"Prongsie, it's too early to joke about things like this, by the way how did I end up here?" I asked him curiously.

"Oh yeah, you fell asleep when we were talking in the Common room last night and we didn't want to wake up your dorm mates so Padfoot carried you here." He explained.

"Oh sorry, I was really drowsy last night, I didn't say anything stupid did I?" I hate to say I dreaded the answer because I often say stuff when I'm extremely sleepy of asleep.

"Not that I'm aware of, but Padfoot fell asleep after me so there's always that possibility." He said while lifting the arm that Sirius had wrapped around my waist from me so that I was able to move over a bit. He quickly put a pillow where my body previously was so that Padfoot would hug that instead. He then loosened Padfoot's grip on my wrist so that I could completely move over and get up quickly before Sirius reached for me again.

I didn't notice Sirius's smile drop as he shoved the extra pillow away from him as I had already left to go have a shower in my dorm...

Hi peoples, woah this is a mega short chapter, i was going to make it longer but I couldn't think of what to put next so I figured two short chapters instead. So yeah just a semi filler chapter thing hope you liked it :D please review even if it's just hate it or whatever. Any ideas or requests go ahead I always reply, so get going and review!!! ; )

Angharad xoxo.


	11. The colours

**I really regret giving JKRowling the rights to this. But it can't be helped really.**

_I didn't notice Sirius's smile drop as he shoved the extra pillow away from him as I had already left to go have a shower in my dorm..._

I was feeling weird all day. I don't know why and I didn't actually know what the feeling was. It was kind of a weird nervous fluttery feeling but it was quite warming at the same time.

I also noticed that James kept looking at me and pretending not to. When I pointed it out he just smirked and talked to the others.

I was still trying to work out what was happening to me. Nothing really different happened. Double Transfiguration in the morning then a break followed by Charms and then DADA and Potions after lunch. So a normal Tuesday, there was just something about it.

I was in my dorm getting ready for dinner when the weirdness I was feeling grew about five times bigger. No one else was in the room so it wasn't like I could tell anyone and I certainly wasn't going to talk to the boys, at least not yet, they were just too protective sometimes. I changed out of my school uniform and put on some dark wash skinny jeans and a clean magenta t-shirt. I sat on my bed to put on my shoes, which tonight I had decided were going to be a mismatching pair of converse - one was pink with pale doodled on flowers on it and the other was a purple that matched my hair. I had just finished lacing them up when I froze with an all too familiar feeling by now. Bugger.

**3****rd**** person POV...**

If you were to look into the sixth year Gryffindor girl's room at six fifteen on a seemingly random Tuesday night you would be unnerved by the deathly quiet. This would be fairly surprising if you had noticed the indigo haired girl sitting on her four poster bed completely still. She suddenly stood up and opened the drawer of the table beside her bed. She pulled out a large sketch pad with pencils with an urgentness usually seen only in duelling or a seeker attempting to catch the golden switch. She opened the set of pencils and her arm moved as a blur sketching a scene not there to draw.

Green,

Blue,

Purple,

Black,

Pink,

Peach,

Orange,

Red,

Yellow,

Gray,

Navy,

White,

Gold

Silver

And every other colour in the world was being used, but even so you couldn't describe the entire colour shown in the picture the indigo haired girl sketched.

As the scene on the paper evolved you could see two figures hugging, no, embracing in front of a picturesque scene. A lake. A tree. A starlit sky.

When the talented girl finished her sketching her arm went limp followed by the rest of her body as she collapsed onto her bed.

Her navy eyes then opened in an instant and a moment later she gasped filling her lungs with air.

As feeling came back to my body I opened my navy eyes in shock. I filled my lungs with a gasp a moment later.

Bloody hell, you have got to be kidding me what's that twice now in two, three days? Honestly it's getting ridiculous. I thought about leaving the looking at the picture thing until I had someone with me. And I was completely going to do it. Except for the feeling in my belly that told me I should look at it _before _telling someone.

I was glad I did.

It felt kind of embarrassing and intruding to look at the picture. There seemed to be a guy and a girl kissing somewhat passionately under the beech tree next to the lake. It was then that I noticed.

Oh God, Oh Merlin this has got to be joking! I noticed that the smaller of the two figures – the girl – had dark violet, well indigo really, hair. And if there was one thing I knew, it was that there was only one person in Hogwarts with that colour hair or anything remotely similar.

Me.

I think I was about this far away from being in shock when I realised this. In fact I was so caught up in this I didn't think to look at who it was I was with. I stood up and rolled the paper to put in one of the inside pockets of my robe that I was going to wear over my outfit on the way down to dinner. I put said robe on and walked down the stairs to the Common room so as to go to dinner. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't even realise that Lily was sitting next to the fire waiting for me.

I opened the port hole and stepped out oblivious to the confused look Lils sent me as she gathered her things to follow me.

I was already at the end of the hall by the time she caught up to me. She snapped (clicked) her fingers in front of my eyes which made me jolt out of my unawareness.

"Oh hey Lily, you okay?" I said slightly distracted, as my thought kept turning back to the picture hidden in my pocket.

Lily looked at me in disbelief "Jools I've called your name about ten times and you've only just noticed? What the hell are you thinking about which has given you that glazed look on your face?"

"Really? Hmm that's weird, sorry though I think I've been blanking out quite a lot recently. And really a glazed look you say, maybe I was thinking about donuts." I laughed hoping she wouldn't notice that, donuts are definitely not what were on my mind.

We made our way to the Great Hall fairly quickly seeing as how we were both very hungry. Unfortunately it was just as we were entering the hall that I saw the darkening sky above with some stars twinkling. Of course this just had to remind me of the scene in which I was going to be kissing someone. That of course prodded me to gaze around the hall trying to remember who I was _supposed_ to be going to kiss sometime soon. Crap, I thought, I didn't actually think to look at who it was. Bugger it. I didn't really have time to check it now and I really did not want to wait to find out who this mystery guy was.

I strained my thoughts in order to remember who the guy looked like. He seemed to be pretty tall, dark and handsome as I recalled, although there wasn't really anyway to work out how tall he was from a picture but he was definitely at least say four or five inches taller than me as I had had my head tilted up and he was still bending down. I pondered over this and just followed Lily over to the Gryffindor table where I sat down next to Moony. I filled my plate with food not listening to what any of the Marauders were saying and I had no doubt that Lily would be commenting on my 'glazed look' later just to be annoying.

I unknowingly searched the hall for all the tall, dark and handsome types. Although I had to say that those I did see weren't the sort of people that I could imagine myself being with.

I was half way through my plate of beef lasagne when I looked up to see the Marauders staring at me.

"Stop staring at me," I complained as I squirmed under their gazes, "Seriously, it's freaking me out. Stop it!" Sirius looked at me curiously over the table. "What?!?" I complained.

He chuckled lightly and I scowled in return making him grin wider.

"So what's gotten into you?" He asked me.

"I don't know what you're talking about, what's gotten into you?" I asked trying to sound innocent.

"Well first, don't lie, secondly you didn't even notice when Evans over there explained that the 'glazed look' on your face was due to donuts although she suspected it was something boy related and last but not least you're looking around obviously trying to find someone." My scowl deepened and I glared over at Lily. She smirked and just turned away. I swear he rand James are as bad as each other.

"I haven't got a clue what you're talking about." I said once again trying to feign innocence.

"Okay what were we all talking about before this conversation began?" he contested.

Bugger, I didn't actually know.

"Pranking/Duelling Slytherins?" I guessed.

"Damnit" James said with a laugh "How d'you know?" I shrugged and laughed along with the others and mouthed 'I told you so.' to Padfoot who gave me a mini growl.

Hi guys, look I'm reviewing what the next day? In order to make up for the short chapter I gave you last time. Very Disappointed no reviews at all for the last chapter. But I did get a fave story so I suppose that's something. Anyhow please review seeing as you've already read, byeeee

Angharad xoxo.


	12. The amortentia

**I don't own Harry Potter, JKRowling does, **_**but**_** I do own Jules so haha!**

_I shrugged and laughed along with the others and mouthed 'I told you so.' to Padfoot who gave me a mini growl._

My heart stopped.

Not literally of course.

But it did shudder worryingly.

Sirius.

He was the one i drew kissing me under the beech tree.

Bugger it.

I left my lasagne half eaten on my plate having no appetite anymore. I grabbed my bag and walked out of the hall in a daze. Not even hearing the calling behind me.

I half ran my way to the common room and my dorm before collapsing on my bed. I took out my future drawing or whatever and realized I had to be right. I didn't even bother changing and fell asleep on my bed in my jeans and cloak.

Oh my god.

...

Oh my god.

There is really nothing else I could have thought. What I had drawn a mere twelve hours ago was a picture of me and my best friend kissing. After all the time I had spent during dinner last night and breakfast this morning looking for any other dark haired guy with the same sort of build. And he was the only one who almost completely matched.

But that can't be right, can it?

I mean...it's just...it can't... I mean ... he's my best friend.

And in no way is that supposed to happen. At all. I mean maybe it won't happen right? I wish. Well maybe, and more realistically, it doesn't mean anything, because I don't like him and he doesn't like me. At least in that way. I carried on walking dazedly to the lake and sat on one of the boulders which I always tend to sit on when I need to think.

I gazed at the lake getting lost in its blueness as it met the clearing sky. I heard faint slaps of footsteps on the stone courtyard but it didn't really register in my head. I continued to look at the lake until I felt a large warm hand touch my shoulder. This was unexpected so it made me jump and yelp in surprise. I turned my head sharply to see who had interrupted my thinking and felt a jolt of shock coarse through my blood as I saw the object of my thought standing next to me. Shit, I thought.

"Are you okay Star? You just left breakfast without telling anyone what happened and it's almost time for Potions. We should go yeah?" He asked me with a voice I thought was quite comforting despite how he rushed.

"I'm fine." I replied, "I just needed time to... think. Come on lets go or we'll be late and Slughorn already hates me."

"True, well if you're sure you're fine." He still looked at me a little suspicious but I put on a bright front and let him pull me up. We jumped off the boulder and made our way inside. Just before we had entered Potions (our class had already gone in) Sirius pulled me into a tight hugging saying in my ear;

"If you ever have a problem or need to talk about anything, you'll tell me right?" he asked.

I stood slightly shocked as I thought of what he said, wondering what his reaction would be if he knew that _he_ was the one I was thinking about. "Of course I will" I promised "You going to let me go now?" I continued jokingly

"Sure." He dragged me along by the hand and let go as we went in. "Sorry Professor, we were talking to Professor Sprout on the grounds and lost track of time." He smiled charmingly and Professor Slughorn nodded and instructed us to sit down.

"Now class," Slughorn said. "I have a fairly powerful potion here; who can tell me what it is?" He asked with a smile lifting a lid off the cauldron in front of him which showed spiralling smoke rising from a pinkish white potion. I looked around and saw that Lily already had her hand up.

"Yes, Miss Evan, why don't you enlighten us?" He said with a smile. Typical. He loves Lily, I thought, biased git.

"It's one of the strongest love potions in the world." She replied within one breath.

"And you know this because..." he prompted.

"It has characteristic spiralling smoke and the potion has a pearl sheen."

"But not because of its smell?"

"No its smell is unique to each individual."

"Excellent Miss Evans, 15 points to Gryffindor!"

Lily blushed from his praise. After her explanation of the smell of the potion I tried harder to decipher the unusual scent.

"So why would like to volunteer and say what they smell? Nobody? No. How about Mr Black?"

I turned and saw Sirius nod unaware that he was actually doing so. His brow creased as he tried to determine the smell.

"I smell; the woods, the smell when you're on a broomstick, bacon and some sort of perfume which is kinda fruity."

"Interesting, know who the lucky girl is yet?"

"No, not a clue Sir."

"Someone else, how about Mr Potter?"

"Uhh" He said coming out of a daze, "Woods, broomstick, treacle tart and um..." He blushed "Evans." He flushed more and was matched by Lily Evans herself who was spluttering with shock. I smirked with Sirius at this and tried to hold back a chuckle.

"That's enough now class, someone else Miss Porter? You were late for class, perhaps you could answer our question." I scowled as Slughorn forced me to work out what the smell was so that I could tell everyone what I loved was. Yeah right.

"Err. I smell strawberries, woods, flying and something I'd rather not say." He raised his eyebrow and I just glared back.

"Okay next person, Miss Evans if you will?"

"Um I think I smell chocolate, parchment, daisies and some sort of cologne."

"Okay next person?"

"So," Lily asked me later that night in the privacy of our common room, "What else was it that you smelled in the Amortentia?"

"Some cologne or something, definitely smelled it before but just can't work out where. How about you do you know who your Mr Right is?" I asked trying to suppress a grin.

"No, it was kind of a musky but still really nice ya know? Any ideas on who it could be?"

"I may have a few candidates to suggest." I smirked evilly.

"It better not be who I think you're going to suggest."

"Okay I won't but I have to say I'm 95 per cent sure that the guy I'm thinking of has a musky smell but also doesn't smell of B.O. so would therefore smell really nice ya know" I said before winking at her. She growled at me giving me the signal that meant I should be running for my life. "Bye bye!" I ran down the stairs and made a sharp turn that took me to the boys' dormitories. I ran up the stairs and barged my way to the Marauders' room very aware of the loud fast footsteps following me. I ran in and rolled under Sirius' bed in a fluid movement. I tried to stay very still and quiet, it was working as well until I saw Sirius's face hang upside down over the edge of the bed putting his face very close to mine.

"Hey Star, uh... want to tell us what you're up to?"

"Lily. Going. Kill. Me. Go. Cover. For. Me." I said running out of breath from running.

Padfoot nodded in what looked like a really awkward position as he was upside down. He then got up and looked at a book lying on the bed. How did I know this? Because a second later I could see Lily running in panting lightly as well as she looked around trying to find me.

"Have you seen Jules, I really need to er... talk to..." She stopped talking mid sentence "Black you can _read!?!_"

"Hey! I resent that. Just because I don't really like reading doesn't mean I can't!"

I could have written more but I really can't think of anything right now. Not my best chapter your opinions? Any ideas what should be in the next chapter – I line you think I should put in? Byeeeeee.

Angharad xoxo


	13. The chasing

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

"_Hey! I resent that. Just because i don't like reading doesn't mean I can't!" (Sirius)._

"So Jools, what's this I hear about you ignoring Black?" Lily asked me as she sat down next to me in the library.

I sighed, I had of course been expecting something like this to happen as I had been trying to avoid him since last Wednesday and it was now the following Monday. "What are you talking about Lils? There's no reason for me to ignore Padfoot so why would I have been?"

"Oh cut the act Jools, I _know _you've been avoiding him." Lily stated in her own special way which made me gulp nervously.

"Oh you know, a small disagreement, we'll get over it soon," I promised her trying to spin a lie off the top of my head to avoid telling her about the visions. Which I know I should have told her about by now, but I can't.

"You better," Remus said warningly as he sat down on the seat next to me. "It isn't the same without you two being friends." He explained.

"I have no clue what you're talking about" I scowled at him.

"Oh really? Then how come he's participated in one prank only since you've been ignoring him and he's barely talked to us?"

"Again I repeat – I have no clue what you're talking about, he's seemed fine to me." I replied not understanding what the hell they were all going on about.

"He's right Jools, I've noticed a bit but with you, you're not really concentrating and you're not as happy as normal, something is evidently on your mind now. Spill." Lily said nodding her head in agreement with Moony. I huffed in frustration.

"If you're going to be like this I'm going." I said.

Moony looked at me puzzled. "Star nothing _happened _did it?"He asked questioningly.

I glanced at Lily who looked confused "No nothing _happened, _I just need time to think and I'm _not _ignoring Padfoot, okay?" I asked rhetorically gathering my books and parchment before putting them in my bag and walking away.

I heard Moony and Lils bickering away behind me but I ignored them and walked outside to my favourite tree by the lake. I dropped my bag to the floor after taking out my future pictures. I levitated myself so that I could sit on one of the lower branches of the tree and stare at the lake as I thought.

Half an hour later I was jolted out of my er... daydreaming by someone calling my name very loudly.

"JOOLS! Star! I know you're here!" Oh god, I thought, Lily and Remus had come to find me. Will this torture never end?

"Come _on _Jools if Remus knows you're here than you _must _be here! Do you want to me to have to find the others and then kill you?" Ah Lily, sweet patient completely non-violent Lily. Not. I slid my drawings into a pocket on the inside of my robes before jumping down landing right in front of Lily. Of course being me I also yelled "BOO!" at the same time so that she screamed.

I then collapsed in laughter.

"Oh my god! That was so funny, Moony remind me to get a pensieve!" I said still chuckling lightly as Lily glared at me.

"So what are you doing out here Star?" Moony asked me.

"Just thinking."

"Remus I need to handle her so it may be better if you leave for a while 'kay?" Lily said scrutinizing me.

"If you're sure Lils. Jools only tell what you want to tell yeah? You don't have to spill all of your _secrets_."

"Yes Remus she understands now go." Lily said shooing him away. Once he had reached the castle she turned back to me slightly menacingly. "So... who is it?" she asked, a gleam in her eye.

"Pardon?"

"Well it's obvious isn't it, I've just worked it out, you _like_ someone don't you?"

"I don't know, I didn't but now it seems kinda inevitable, eurgh I can't talk about this, if only one of the guys were a girl..." I said frustrated.

"And why would you rather talk to one of them instead of me?" Lily asked and I could see the hurt in her eyes.

"Because ... eurgh... I'm not supposed to talk about it but I kinda need to I think." Lily nodded her head uncertainly. "You know the Marauders and I had a meeting with Dumbledore after the start of year feast this year?"

"Yes."

"Well it was because something happened on the train."

"If something happened why has no one told me about it, I mean you're one of my best friends!"

"Lils you need to listen, on the train I blacked out or something but I woke up sort of in a trance – I don't remember it, but anyway – I had my drawing pad in my hand and I started to draw extremely fast, my eyes were different to, hell! I even slapped Sirius when he tried to touch me on the shoulder. Anyway the boys were really worried about me and in the next few minutes I had drawn a complete picture and blacked out again."

I looked in my robes for the first picture I drew. I wouldn't tell her all the details yet but I'd just show her it. I really need to get this all off my chest.

"Are you serious?" Lily asked shocked.

"No Sirius is my friend, I'm Jools though, nice to meet you." I smirked at Lily, who scowled at my excellent use of Sirius' name.

"Jools, just tell me the rest of the story." She said warningly.

"Anyhow I woke up to the guys looking at me really weirdly before they showed me this..." I gave her my drawing.

"Merlin! That's excellent but what is it?" She asked.

"That's what we wanted to know so we went to go see Dumbles. He said that he thought it could be some vision of the future, that this would happen in fifteen or so years. Obviously the picture is of a bunch of Death Eaters, Hagrid and this boy. The green light is the killing curse..." I trailed off quietly.

"Merlin... I can't believe you drew this," she paused "Jools, is it me or does he look like..."

"James? Yeah. We figure that it's his son..." I decided not to mention that he was also Lily's son.

"Blimey, no wonder you're so worried. But I'm sensing this isn't the end of the story care to continue?" Lily asked.

I sighed "Sure, well after we had the chat with Dumbledore everything was allright we tried not to think of it that much. Anyway about two weeks later Prongs and Padfoot were playing wizards' chess, I can't remember what I was doing so it was nothing of significance when it happened again."

Lily gasped.

"Exactly, I didn't have any paper in front of me this time so I couldn't draw, Sirius and James tried to get me to their dormitory to find me some paper but I started to struggle. James tried to stun me but I only paused for two minutes before walking away. The boys tried to stop me and I actually told hem where I was going and then just went there. So I drew this other picture and apparently I said this weird thing about how not everything is as it seems."

I showed her the picture and she let out a breath as she looked at her – although she didn't know it – son.

"Woah, this is an amazing drawing despite what it's about. Why are you finally telling me Jools? You seem like you're dealing with it okay so why have you been acting so weird?" She asked me curiously and hesitantly.

"That would be this third picture, you can't tell _anyone _about it _especially _the boys, you know like a week ago you went down to dinner and I was late? Well when I was there I drew _this _ picture and it kinda freaked me out and now I'm really hoping that this gift or whatever it is I have is not true..." I trailed off and just handed her the picture.

She drew in a sharp breath. Then she laughed. I scowled.

"What's so funny about this?" I asked annoyed.

"Oh nothing but I need to go see Seth (from chapter 1.) when this is all over and done with!" she said motioning to the picture.

"And why would that be?" I questioned.

"He owes me 5 galleons." She smirked.

"Lily Evans betting? Has the world gone mad? And what are you betting on any- Hey!!" she laughed at my expression.

I stood up and held my wad in my hand, she noticed this and ran away which made me start chasing her as I laughed which unfortunately restricted my breathing.

"LILY EVANS GET BACK HERE!!!!" I yelled as I turned a corner. We ran all the way to the Gryffindor common room where I finally managed to hit her with a jelly legs jinx which made several people looked at us really weirdly. Luckily for her Prongs managed to catch her before she fell flat on face.

"Star, why did you jinx Evans?" Padfoot asked me as he sauntered over with a curious expression.

"She... betted... on my... love life!" I panted trying to catch my breath.

"Let's get this straight _Lily Evans _betted on your love life!" He asked incredulously.

"Yeah... she's going to make five galleons out of me apparently." I said getting my breath back.

"Really?" he asked with a weird look in his eyes.

"That's exactly what I thought until I realised what she betted on!" I laughed.

"Don't forget Lil, you tell, I kill." She nodded unconcerned. "Better yet, you tell, I give Prongs some of your stuff – the more you tell the more stuff I give and you'll be lucky I don't give your diary 'kay?" I said attempting to be menacing not sure it worked but there was definitely more fear in her eyes... Mwahahahahahahahaha.

"Got it, now what do you think is the time frame for that thing." She said.

"Eurgh I don't know, it won't happen anyway so now that you know I'm going to stop stressing over it, because so far I've seen no one else similar enough."

"No I agree that it's the guy we think it is at the moment, and by the way – I don't think that he's as clueless as you think!" She smirked and I just stuck my tongue out in retaliation, ignoring the fidgeting Sirius who was standing next to me...

Hi everyone, blimey it's been eons since I last updated. Unsure about this chapter; your opinions? What do want in the next chapter? Requests accepted, R-E-V-I-E-W...

Angharad xoxo


End file.
